


Die Missgeschicke des Draco Malfoy, Frettchen

by Novaeanglia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Other, Romance, Weirdness, beastiality
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novaeanglia/pseuds/Novaeanglia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Übersetzung: Um Draco zu beschützen, verwandelt Snape diesen in ein Frettchen. Er wäre beim                     Dunklen Lord sicherer gewesen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Erstes Kapitel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saber ShadowKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Saber+ShadowKitten).



**Die Missgeschicke des Draco Malfoy, Frettchen**

Geschrieben von _Saber ShadowKitten_

Übersetzt aus dem Englischen von _Novaeanglia_

Beta: _Die Yuy_

FSK: 16

Original: 18 Kapitel, abgeschlossen (http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2690275/1/The-Misadventures-of-Draco-Malfoy-Ferret)

Warnings: „M“preg, mehrfache Bestialität, und Gryffindors

Kategorien: Humor/Romanze

Spoilers: Harry Potter – Der Halbblutprinz

Inhaltsangabe: Um Draco zu beschützen, verwandelt Snape diesen in ein Frettchen. Er wäre beim Dunklen Lord sicherer gewesen.

* * *

 

Erstes Kapitel

_/Na toll, einfach nur genial./_

Draco Malfoy rannte so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen. Hochgewachsene Grashalme schlugen ihm gegen die Nase und kitzelten seine nackten Füße. Die Geräusche der Nacht hallten um ihn herum: Räuber auf der Jagd, Grillen zirpten, und das Hämmern seines Herzens gegen seine Brust. Über seinem Kopf leuchtete der Mond und ließ dadurch den sternenklaren Himmel mitternachtsblau erscheinen.

Obwohl er seine Ohren spitzte und schnupperte, konnte er nicht sagen, ob er verfolgt wurde.  Sicherlich waren schon sämtliche Alarme ausgelöst worden, als er überraschenderweise über die Tore von Hogwarts geworfen worden war. So war sein einziger Ausweg zu rennen und zu hoffen, dass er nicht gefangen wurde, bevor er ein Versteck finden konnte.

Als Snape gesagt hatte, dass er Draco zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit wegschickte, hatte dieser sich durch Vielsaft-Trank getarnt an der Côte d’Azur oder Butterbier trinkend und durch Zauber verschleiert in den Interlaken gesehen. Was er sich jedoch überhaupt nicht vorgestellt hatte, war ein entsetzlicher, bekannter Zauberspruch gegen ihn gerichtet, dann eine Seit-an-Seite-Apperation nach Schottland und schließlich auch noch auf das Schulgelände geworfen zu werden. Snape hatte offensichtlich zu viele Crucios abbekommen, um noch klar denken zu können.

Glücklicherweise war Dracos Mutter sicher in Askaban. Die intrigante Hexe hatten sich mit Absicht von Auroren verhaften lassen, um so dem Zorn des Dunkler Lords aufgrund Dracos Versagen, Dumbledore zu töten, zu entkommen.  Außer wenn der Schwarze Lord gewinnen würde, was sehr schlecht wäre, wie Draco mittlerweile glaubte, waren seine Eltern im Gefängnis sicherer. Und sowie er Narzissa kannte, würde diese, sobald der Krieg zu Ende war, wieder auf freiem Fuß sein und irgendwie einen Plan geschmiedet haben, sodass Lucius mit ihr zusammen entlassen würde.

 

Draco hätte sich zu ihnen nach Askaban gesellt, hätte man ihm nur die Möglichkeit dazu gegeben. Nachdem sie aber dem Dunklen Lord Bericht erstatten hatten, war medizinische Versorgung von Nöten gewesen. Als Snape ihn dann endlich wieder einigermaßen gesund und munter hatte, wurde er von verhext und auf die Türschwelle seines Feindes geworfen. Nur weil der Schwarze Lord nun nicht mehr auf seiner Liste der, _10 Menschen, die ich bewundere (auch wenn ich besser bin als sie)_ ‘ stand, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass ihn das Dumbledore-Jubel-Team mit offenen Armen willkommen heißen würde. Denn letzten Endes war es er gewesen, der Dumbledores Tod verursacht hatte, und dass schlug dem Fass den Boden aus.

(Außer damals, als seine Mutter ihm nach dem Tag des Ministeriums in sommerlichem Weiß gekleidet hatte. Das würde er nicht ungeschehen machen können.)

Draco hörte das Kreischen einer Eule und quietschte in Panik. Er reckte seinen Hals um die Luft nach dem beflügelten Biest abzusuchen. Nicht darauf achtend wo er hin lief, stolperte er über ein Rasenstück und purzelte vorwärts in den Schlamm am Ufer des Großen Sees. Als er wieder Halt fand, schaute er sich seinen Pelz an. Schlamm war über das einst weiße Fell gespritzt. Draco zog ein unglückliches Gesicht.

Die glatte Oberfläche des Sees spiegelte den Mond, die Sterne und Dracos spitze Gesichtszüge wieder, als er das Wasser erreichte. Seine grauen Augen weiteten sich und seine Schnurrhaare zuckten unmutig. Er tauchte seine Pfote in das Wasser und begann sich den Dreck von seinem Maul zu waschen. Frettchen oder nicht, ein Malfoy war niemals dreckig.

Leichte Wellen auf dem Wasser zogen Dracos Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Ein paddelförmiges Ende des Tentakels der Riesenkrake brach nicht allzu weit von Draco entfernt durch die Wasseroberfläche. Jener krauste die Nase in Abscheu. Nach kurzem Zögern jedoch tauchte er seine Pfote erneut ins Wasser und putzte sich weiter. Er hoffte, dass er keinen Kraken-Schleim gleichmäßig in sein Fell verteilte.

Ein Schatten, der plötzlich von üben auf ihn herab fiel, war seine einzige Warnung, bevor er um seine Mitte gepackt und durch die Luft gezogen wurde. „Iieh!“, kreischte er. Die Krake hatte ihn! „Iiieeh!“

Draco hieb seine Krallen  und seine Zähne in den gummiartigen Tentakel, welcher ihn umfasst hielt, als er über den See gehoben wurde. Doch als er das einäugige Starren des Riesenkraken traf, erstarrte er. Der Krake rollte sich ins Wasser, sein spitzer Kopf verschwand unter der Oberfläche, während sein Maul auftauchte. Der vogelartige Schnabel schnappte mehrere Male.

„Kik-kik-kik-kik-kik!“, Dracos schnellen,  panischen Geräusche schallten über das Wasser. In seiner Panik leerte er seinen Darm. Aber er hörte nicht auf, sich zu winden. „Kik-kik-kik-kik-kik!“

Der Tentakel des Krakens senkte sich und brachte Draco so seinem Tod näher. Die kürzeren, stumpfen Arme des Krakens peitschten das Wasser um sich herum. Dracos Augen rollten wie wild in ihren Höhlen. „Kik-kik-kik-kik-ki-----“

Dracos Stimmte verstummte schlagartig, als er einen Tentakel an einer privaten Stelle herumstochern fühlte. Er versteifte sich voller Entsetzen. Die schaufelartige Spitze des Armes verschwand, nur um wieder zurück zu kommen. Er konnte fühlen, wie die einzelnen, kammartigen Finger gegen ihn stupsten, während der Arm in ihn hinein glitt. Jedoch bemerkte er nicht, dass der Kraken ein Loch untersuchte, welches eigentlich nicht existieren sollte; er war zu sehr auf die Tatsache fokussiert, dass der Kraken ihn molestierte.

„Miep“, wimmerte er und fiel prompt in Ohnmacht.

Das nächste, was er wusste, war, dass er durch die Luft segelte. Der Wind pfiff in seinen Ohren. Er landete mit einem Platsch im flachen Wasser des Sees, wobei er einen Liter Wasser einatmete. Hustend und keuchend durchbrach er die Wasseroberfläche und schwamm im Frettchen-Paddel-Stil an Land. Er zog sich auf das Ufer, wo er in einem nassen Haufen zusammenbrach und wieder dreckig wurde. Er fühlte sich vergewaltigt.

Ein lautes Schnüffeln veranlasste ihn seinen Kopf zu heben. Draco blinzelte überrascht in den heißen Atem, der gegen sein Gesicht wehte. Ein tiefes _Wuff_ ließ ihn aufstehen und auf wackeligen Beinen nach hinten ausweichen, während er den großen, vernarbten Hund, welcher vor ihm stand, anhisste. Geschwollene, pinke Schnitte waren über die schwarze Schnauze, den Kopf und die Vorderbeine des Hundes verteilt. Ein deformierter pinker Fleck war an der Stelle, wo eigentlich sein Ohr sitzen sollte.

„Was has’n da, Fang?“, Hagrid trampelte an seinen Hund heran. Draco wusste nicht, ob er erleichtert oder verängstigt sein sollte. Fauchend wich er zurück, bis seine Hinterpfoten die Seekante berührten.  Er schauderte und krümmte sich auf den Boden, das Nackenhaar gesträubt.

„Ein Frettchen, ne? Guter Junge.“ Hagrid zog zärtlich an Fangs Ohr. Dann bückte er sich und schnappte sich Draco mit überraschender Schnelligkeit.

Erneut gepackt zu sein, ließ Draco wieder einmal durchdrehen. Er schrie auf, wand sich wild in Hagrids Griff und biss kräftig in einen der fleischigen Finger. Hagrid schien jedoch davon nicht besonders beeindruckt zu sein, als er Draco empor hob. „Am besten gleich ma nachschaun, ob’s ‘n er is, oda nich‘“, sagte Hagrid und strich mit seinem Daumen gegen das Fell an Dracos Leiste.

„Iiiihh-kik-kik-kik-kik-kik!“, kreischte Draco und trat um sich. Erst belästigte ihn der Kraken und nun wurde er von einem Halbriesen begrapscht!

„Schaut so aus, als wärste’n Fräulein un nich’n Kerl“, meinte Hagrid, während er seine Hand wieder weg nahm. Er rieb seinen Daumen gegen seine Finger. Das Mondlicht brachte Schleim an seinem Zeigefinger zum Glitzern. „Hmmm. Scheint so, als wäre der Kraken mal wieder fleißig gewesen. ‘Tschuldigung, Mädche.“

Mädchen? _Mädchen_? Draco hörte auf sich zu wehren und starrte Hagrid an. Wie beleidigend. Ihm war bewusst, dass er nicht unbedingt den größten Zauberstab hatte, weswegen er auch nicht selten ausgelacht worden war, aber dennoch war er definitiv kein _Mädchen_.

„Haste noch ma Glück g’habt, ne?“, sagte Hagrid zu Draco, „Wärste’n Kerl, dann würd‘ ich dir’s Genick brechen un’ dich Federflügel zum Fraß vorwerf’n.“

Nenn ihn einfach Dracana.

* * *

 

Tbc.

 


	2. Kapitel 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um Draco zu beschützen, verwandelt Snape diesen in ein Frettchen. Er wäre beim Dunklen Lord sicherer gewesen.

**Die Missgeschicke des Draco Malfoy, Frettchen**

Geschrieben von _Saber ShadowKitten_

Übersetzt aus dem Englischen von _Novaeanglia_

Beta: _Die Yuy_

FSK: 16

Original: 18 Kapitel, abgeschlossen (http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2690275/2/The-Misadventures-of-Draco-Malfoy-Ferret)

Warnings: „M“preg, mehrfache Bestialität, und Gryffindors

Kategorien: Humor/Romanze

Spoilers: Harry Potter – Der Halbblutprinz

Inhaltsangabe: Um Draco zu beschützen, verwandelt Snape diesen in ein Frettchen. Er wäre beim Dunklen Lord sicherer gewesen.

* * *

 

Zweites Kapitel

 

Die angesengten Löcher im Dach waren mit neuem Holz geflickt. Frische Farbe bedeckte Teile der Wand in Hagrids Hütte. Brandspuren schwärzten die Steine des an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossenen Kamins. Einige Teile der zusammen gewürfelten Möbel und Stapel halb geöffneter Kisten, die mit „An Hagrid“ beschriftet waren, füllten die ansonsten spartanisch eingerichteten Räume.  Fang schlief auf einem Haufen Lumpen neben der eingehängten Hundeklappe. Andere Biester in aller erdenklichen Form, Größe und Boshaftigkeit hockten in Käfigen in der Hütte des Wildhüters.

Dracos alleinstehender Käfig, mit seinem Wasser- und Futterschälchen und einem Geschirrtuch als Nest, balancierte auf einem dreibeinigen Hocker in der Nähe von Hagrids Bett. Doch selbst die regelmäßigen Mahlzeiten und der scheinbar sichere Platz wogen nicht das Grauen auf, einen Sitz in der ersten Reihe zu haben, wenn Hagrid wieder ein Klaps- und Kitzel-Treffen mit Madame Maxime aus Beauxbaton hatte.

„Oh, Olympe.“

„‘Ooo, ‘Agrid.“

Es war so widerlich, dass Draco sich nicht abwenden konnte, wenn es passierte. Er wusste einfach nicht, welcher der beiden haariger war: Hagrid oder Madame Maxime. Oder dass sich Halbblüter überhaupt in solche Positionen verdrehen konnten. Außerdem machte ihn die Größe von Hagrids Schwanz oder Madame Maximes Melonen überhaupt nicht an.

„Duk-duk-duk-duk“, Draco rieb seine Leistengegend gegen sein Geschirrtuch um sich seine... ähm, Flöhe zu kratzen. „Duk-duk-duk.“

Die Nächte wurden länger, draußen auf dem Gelände häufte sich der Schnee. Draco‘s pelziges Leben nahm eine bequeme Routine an. Er aß, schlief, verspottete Fang und die anderen Viecher. Wenn er aus dem Käfig gelassen wurde, erforschte er die Ecken und Winkel seines neuen Heimes. Hagrid verließ die Hütte immer wieder zur gleichen Zeit. Wenn er wieder kam, beschwerte er sich über den Krieg. Der Dunkle Lord hielt die magische Welt in einer grauenerregenden Hand. Die andere Seite führte eine Schlacht ohne ein glückliches Ende. Hagrid erwähnte gelegentlich Harry Potter‘s Name mit einem Ton leichter Verachtung, worüber Draco grinsen musste. Es schien, als würden der Trottel und seine Handlanger immer wieder losziehen, ohne jemandem zu sagen, wohin oder was sie taten. Anscheinend war es ein Zankapfel mit der Mehrheit der Dunkler-Lord-Gegner.

Während Hagrid weiter über seinen letzten Trip in die Stadt plauderte, hob Draco sein Hinterbeinchen und leckte sich die geschwollene Haut in seinem Schritt. Die Gegend fühlte sich heiß an. Er hoffte, dass er sich nicht eine Infektion von dem Abtrockentuch seit Madame Maximes letzten Besuch geholt hatte.

„Und dann geht er so ‚Ich wünscht‘ ich könnt‘ dir sag’n, Hagrid. Aber hier haste ‘nen neuen Kanarienvogel‘“, nörgelte Hagrid, trampelte dabei im Raum herum und füllte Wasserschälchen auf. Der gelbe Kanarienvogel saß auf seinem Kopf, zwitscherte ohne Punkt un Komma und machte mit Vogeldreck Streifen in seine Haare. „Nicht das’n Kanarienvogel nicht’n prima G‘schenk is‘, aba ich würd‘ lieba helf’n als beiseite geschob'n zu werd'n.“

Hagrid erreichte Dracos Käfig und öffnete die Tür. Draco blickte auf, als Hagrid Wasser in sein Schälchen goss. Er war erschrocken, dass Hagrid ihn anschließend aufhob. „Iieeh!“

„Ruhig , Kleines“, sagte Hagrid und drehte Draco zum Licht. Er massierte mit seinem Daumen die geschwollene Leistengegend. Draco hätte ihn gebissen, hätte es sich nicht so gut angefühlt. „Schaut, als müsst‘ ich ‘n Kerl für dich find’n.“

„Oou-duk-duk-duk-schnurr“, erwiderte Draco und lehnte sich in Hagrids Berührung.

Hagrid lachte leise und ließ Draco auf seine Schulter plumpsen, sehr zu Draco’s Enttäuschung. Der Kanarienvogel schaute um Hagrid’s Kopf herum und zwitscherte Draco an. Dieser warf dem Vogel einen bösen Blick zu. Dann kletterte er an Hagrid herunter und flitzte los, um den Inhalt der Kiste zu erkunden, die Hagrid mit nach Hause gebracht hatte.

_Uuh, glänzend._

Zwei Tage später nahm Hagrid die Kristallkugel, die Draco stibitzt hatte, wieder weg. Anstelle dessen gab er ihm einen Mitbewohner.

„Duk-duk-duk!“, sagte das braun-beige Frettchen laut und schnupperte die Luft. „Duk-duk!“

Nur weil Dracon in ein Frettchen verwandelt worden war, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er Frettchensprache konnte. „Duk“, erwiderte er und nahm ebenfalls einige Lungezüge. Er nieste. Das andere Frettchen hatte vielleicht einen strengen Geruch, reich an Moschus.

Stinker kam näher, roch an Draco und lachte ihm aufgeregt ins Ohr. „Duk! Duk-duk-duk-duk!“

Draco zuckte wegen dem Geräusch zusammen. Er gab Stinker einen abwertenden Blick zu und kehrte ihm ablehnend die Rückseite zu.  Als er plötzlich eine Nase sein Hinterteil anstupsen fühlte, schrie er vor lauter Schreck auf. „Iiiiiip!“

„Duk-duk-duk!“, rief Stinker und drehte sich spastisch im Kreis. Schließlich näherte er sich Draco erneut. Seine Nase zuckte schnell, währen er sich noch eine Nase voll Luft gönnte.

Draco bekam es mit der Angst zu tun und verkroch sich in der hintersten Ecke des Käfigs. „Kik-kik-kik-kik.“

„Duk -duk!“, Stinker sprang.

„Iiii- _uff_!“, sämtliche Luft wurde aus Dracos Lungen gepresst, als Stinker mit voller Wucht und vollem Gewicht auf ihm landete. Stinker jedoch lachte nur und drehte sich herum, um an Draco’s Schritt zu riechen.

Ein Paar Frettchen-Eier ruhte auf Draco’s Nase. Und bevor er sich stoppen konnte, schnupperte er an ihnen. Der Moschusduft war hier am stärksten und Draco fühlte, wie seine Leistengegend als Antwort kribbelte.

 _Oh, nein. Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein_. Ein Frettchen machte ihn _nicht_ an.

„Duk-duk-duk-duk-duk-duk-duk“, gluckste Stinker schnuppernd.

„Kik-kik-kik!“ Panisch scharrte Draco gegen Stinker und warf ihn ab. Er sprang auf seine Pfoten und sauste davon. Aber im Käfig gab es keinen Ausweg. Stinker jagte ihm freudig mit einem Tarzanschrei hinterher.

Schließlich packte Stinker Draco von hinten und sie überschlugen sich auf dem Käfigboden. Draco landete erneut mit seinem Gesicht in Stinker’s Weichteilen. Wieder umhüllte ihn eine Wolke aus Moschusduft. Das Kribbeln verstärkte sich und sein Unterkörper wurde im Bereich der Schwellung ganz warm. „Duk-duk-duk!“, diese Worte waren herausgerutscht, bevor er sie aufhalten konnte. Seine Augen weiteten vor Bestürzung.

„Duk-duk!“, rief Stinker erfreut aus, warf sich herum und hielt mit seinen Zähnen Draco am Nackenfell fest.

Draco erstarrte vor Schreck, aber Stinker begann nur damit, ihn im Käfig herum zu schieben. Der Halt an seinem Nacken war zu stark, als dass er sich losreißen konnte. Draco schlich in Kreisen. Er fühlte die Vibrationen von Stinkers leisem Lachen in seinem Nacken und entspannte sich nach und nach. Der Moschusduft tränkte sein Fell und umgab ihn. Seine geschwollener Intimbereich begann zu jucken und mit der Hitze zu pulsieren.

Als er ein Stupsen an einem Ort fühlte, den er eigentlich nicht haben sollte, überwog das Behagen, dass das Jucken gekratzt wurde die Ablehnung und er wehrte sich nicht. Und im Ernst, wovon sollte man abgestoßen sein? Es war ja nicht so, als würde ihn wieder ein Kraken belästigen. Stinker war ein Frettchen; Draco hatte den Körper einer Frettchen; und _Merlin, tat das gut_.

Stinker ritt ihn langsam, die Zähne noch immer in Draco’s Nacken geklemmt. Sie kreisten weiterhin im Käfig umher. Draco verlor sich in einem Schleier aus Seligkeit.

Aber alle guten Dinge kommen irgendwann immer zu einem Ende in Stößen und Spritzern. In Draco’s Kehle stieg ein Stöhnen aus Unmut auf, als Stinker ihn freiließ. Er taumelte auf seine Füße und wandte sich Stinker zu. „Duk“, flehte er ihn zärtlich in der Hoffnung auf mehr an.

Stinker jedoch ignorierte ihn und fuhr fort, den pinken Überstand seines Penis zu lecken.

Sich über die Abweisung ärgend schlich Draco unter sein Abtrockentuch in der Ecke und stellte sich darauf ein, lange und ausgiebig zu schmollen.

Als Draco endlich wieder unter dem Geschirrtuch hervorkam, war Stinker fort. Doch Hagrid brachte ihn später am Abend wieder. Stinker dukte und roch an Draco’s Schritt. Er wollte noch einmal. Draco gab diesmal bereitwillig auf und wurde dafür viel länger beglückt. Der Sex war besser, als dass, was er bis dahin gehabt hatte, egal ob Kraken oder Mensch (auch wenn er dafür ertragen musste, ausgelacht zu werden).

Sobald Stinker fertig war, nahm Hagrid ihn wieder weg. Draco blieb zufrieden zurück. Er kuschelte sich in sein Nest und fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf.

* * *

 

Tbc ...


	3. Drittes Kapitel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um Draco zu beschützen, verwandelt Snape diesen in ein Frettchen. Er wäre beim Dunklen Lord sicherer gewesen.

Die Missgeschicke des Draco Malfoy, Frettchen

Geschrieben von _Saber ShadowKitten_

Übersetzt aus dem Englischen von _Novaeanglia_

Beta: _Die Yuy_

FSK: 16

Original: 18 Kapitel, abgeschlossen (http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2690275/3/The-Misadventures-of-Draco-Malfoy-Ferret)

Warnings: „M“preg, mehrfache Bestialität, und Gryffindors

Kategorien: Humor/Romanze

Spoilers: Harry Potter – Der Halbblutprinz

Inhaltsangabe: Um Draco zu beschützen, verwandelt Snape diesen in ein Frettchen. Er wäre beimDunklen Lord sicherer gewesen.

Drittes Kapitel

„Die Schwellung is weg“, kommentierte Hagrid, während er das Fell in Draco’s Intimbereich rieb. Draco bog seinen Körper hoch, um über Hagrid’s Hand hinweg zu sehen, die ihn in seiner Körpermitte umfasst hielt. Definitiv, alles sah wieder ganz normal aus, für ein Frettchen. „Glückwunsch.“

Draco legte neugierig seinen Kopf zur Seite. Er wunderte sich, warum Hagrid ihm gratulierte. Schließlich war er nur eine Infektion losgeworden. „Duk-duk.“

Hagrid kratzte Draco mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht hinter den Ohren. Er wandte seinen Blick ab, als eine Eule gegen das Fenster klopfte. Der Halbriese setzte Draco auf seine Schulter und ging zum Fenster hinüber. Draco kletterte unter Hagrid’s Bart, um ihn als schützende Deckung zu missbrauchen. „Hedwig!“, Hagrid öffnete das Fenster. „Komm rein, komm rein.“

Die schneeweiße Eule segelte durch das Fenster und landete auf einer Sitzstange. Der Kanarienvogel flatterte von Dachsparren herunter, ließ sich neben Hedwig nieder und pfiff. Hedwig beachtete ihn nicht, sonder streckte Hagrid ihr Bein entgegen.

„‘n Brief von ´arry?“, Draco stieß seine Nase unter dem buschigem Bart hervor, als er Potter’s Name hörte. „Scheint, als wär‘ Seid‘nschnabel zum Einsatz geruf’n word’n.“

Draco lachte über die Bitterkeit, die in Hagrid’s Stimme mitklang.

Hagrid hingegen seufzte und steckte den Brief in seine tasche. „Isch schätz‘, ich sollt‘ ihn am best’n fertig mach’n.“

Er entfernte Draco aus seinem Bart und setzte ihn zurück in seinen Käfig. Der Kanarienvogel begann zu singen, sobald Hagrid aus der Tür war. Hedwig sah erschrocken aus, als der Kanarienvogel, der ihr ein Ständchen sang, sich in ihre Seite kuschelte. Sie bewegte sich langsam and der Sitzstange herab.

 _So, Potter braucht also ein Hippogreif_. Draco erhaschte seine Reflektion in seiner Wasserschale und wackelte mit seinen Schnurrhaaren, als er sein zerzaustes Fell hinter seinen Ohren sah. Sofort putzte er es glatt. Er dachte darüber nach, wozu Potter ein solches Biest wohl wollen könnte. Scharfschnabel oder Rehposten, oder wie auch immer diese Kreatur hieß, hatte damals im dritten Jahr beinahe Draco’s Arm abgerissen.

Vielleicht war aber genau das der Grund, warum Potter Seidenschnabel haben wollte. Vielleicht wollte Potter das Biest auf arme, unglückliche Todesser hetzen und dabei zusehen, wie sie in Stücke gerissen werden. Potter war ein blutdurstiger Schwachkopf, Draco erinnerte sich lebhaft. Er leckte sich die Stelle, an der seine menschliche Haut zerschlitzt worden war.

„TawiiiiiiiiiTadliiiidliiidliiidliiidlii-twiit-twiit-twiit“, sang der Kanarienvogel. Draco drehte sich um und sah, wie es sich der Kanarienvogel wieder an Hedwig gemütlich machte.

Hedwig versuchte, noch weiter von ihm fort zu kommen, aber ihr Fuß fiel von der Kante der Sitzstange. Ein Ausdruck von Entsetzen strich über ihr Gesicht.

Hagrid kam wieder herein, klopfte sich den Schnee von seinen Stiefeln und schloß die Tür hinter ihm. Der Kanarienvogel verstummte, starrte Hedwig aber weiterhin mit verträumten Augen an. Draco schaute dabei zu, wie Hagrid Feder und Tinte hervorholte, und auf die Rückseite von Potter’s Brief eine Antwort kratzte. Der Brief wurde an Hedwig’s Bein gebungen. „Nimm’s zurück zu ´Arry. Seidenschnabel wird direkt hinter dir sein.“

Sichtbar erleichtert schwang sich Hedwig in die Luft. Ihre Flügel stürtzten den Kanarienvogel von der Sitzstange in einen offenen Beutel Flohpulver. Hedwig’s schallendes Gelächter folgte ihr aus dem Fenster.

Hagrid schloss das Fenster und ging zu Draco’s Käfig herüber. Draco beobachtete ihn, wie er einen Pflock in das Türschloss des Käfigs steckte. Verwirrt presste Draco seine Vorderpfoten gegen die Tür und rüttelte leicht an ihr. Er schaute besorgt zu Hagrid empor. Dieser lächelte traurig und streichelte eine von Draco’s Pfoten. „Mach dir keine Sorg’n, Kleines. Isch bin sicha, ´Arry wird dich rauslassen, sobald du angekommen bist.“

 _Angekommen?_ Draco fühlte seinen Magen sinken.

Der stieg bedeckt mit Flohpulver aus dem Beutel heraus und flog blindlings in den Kamin. „Twiit!“, rief er aus und verschwand in einem grünen Aufblitzen aus Rauch.

 

Tbc.


	4. Viertes Kapitel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um Draco zu beschützen, verwandelt Snape diesen in ein Frettchen. Er wäre beim Dunklen Lord sicherer gewesen.

Die Missgeschicke des Draco Malfoy, Frettchen  
Geschrieben von Saber ShadowKitten  
Übersetzt aus dem Englischen von Novaeanglia  
Beta:   
FSK: 16  
Original: 18 Kapitel, abgeschlossen (http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2690275/2/The-Misadventures-of-Draco-Malfoy-Ferret)  
Warnings: „M“preg, mehrfache Bestialität, und Gryffindors  
Kategorien: Humor/Romanze  
Spoilers: Harry Potter – Der Halbblutprinz  
Inhaltsangabe: Um Draco zu beschützen, verwandelt Snape diesen in ein Frettchen. Er wäre beim Dunklen Lord sicherer gewesen. 

 

Viertes Kapitel 

 

Hagrid steckte Draco’s Käfig in einen Sack und befestigte ihn, soweit er das beurteilen konnte, an Federflügel. Allein das war aber schon ziemlich idiotisch, wenn man bedachte, dass Hippogreife Frettchen fraßen. Draco verbrachte die schauklige, eingezwängte Reise versteckt unter dem Geschirrtuch in der Hoffnung nicht zum Reiseproviant zu werden. Seidenschnabel jedoch landete, ohne dass Draco’s Befürchtungen Realität wurden. Aber er blieb vorsichtshalber weiterhin unter seinem Abtrockentuch, bis er ekelerregend vertraute Stimmen hörte. 

„Ist es wirklich so weit weg?“

„Falls meine Berechnungen richtig sind, dann ja.“

„Ich denke mal, dass wir so nahe wie möglich apperieren sollten, bevor wir Seidenschnabel benutzen.“ 

„Wir werden in Etappen apperieren müssen, vor allem, wenn wir jemanden mitnehmen.“

„Aber so riskieren wir, eine Spur zu hinterlassen.“

„Ich glaub‘ nicht, dass wir eine andere Wahl haben“, sagte Potter. Draco fühlte, wie sich der Käfig hoch und runter bewegte. Dann hörte sich Potter so an, als würde er   
direkt neben ihm stehen. „Hallo, Junge. Hattest du einen guten Flug?“

Seidenschnabel machte ein Geräusch, was entweder zustimmend sein könnte, oder aber auch nur ein Pfurz. Der Käfig bewegte sich erneut. „Hier, Ron.“

„Welche Tasche ist die mit dem Frettchen-Weibchen?“, wollte Weasley wissen.

„Ich würde definitiv sagen, die, die du hast“, Potter klang, als wäre er von etwas angewidert.

„Es ist einfach nicht zu fassen, dass Hagrid glaubt, dass wir es stillschweigend erdulden Frettchen zu züchten, nur um sie gleich in ihren Tod zu führen“, beschwerte   
sich Granger. „Das ist so barbarisch.“

„Seidenschnabel muss auch was fressen“, meinte Weasley. Der Käfig polterte unter Draco’s Füßen auf den Boden. 

„Mir ist egal, was Hagrid sagt. Wir werden die Babys nicht verfüttern, wenn sie geboren sind. Seidenschnabel kann Essen aus dem Supermarkt fressen, wie alle anderen von uns.“ Licht erschien am oberen Ende des Beutels. Sobald er Hermione’s buschigen Haarschopf sah, kroch Draco noch tiefer unter sein Geschirrtuch. Er hörte das Streifen schweren Stoffes gegen die Seiten vom Käfig. Das Licht wurde heller.

„Ich seh‘ kein Frettchen“, bemerkte Weasley. 

„Wahrscheinlich hat sie Angst und versteckt sich.“

Angst? Draco schnaubte hochmütig. Er hatte vor nichts Angst, vor allem nicht vor diesen drei Dummköpfen. Er steckte seinen Kopf unter dem Tuch hervor, sein Kinn gebieterisch geneigt.

„Iiih!“, schrie er vor lauter Angst. Granger’s und Weasley’s abscheulichen Gesichter waren gegen den Käfig gepresst. Sie waren grauenvoll! Er flitzte zurück unter sein Geschirrtuch. „Kik-kik-kik-kik-kik.“

„Brilliant.“ Potter lachte, ein leichtes, mädchenhaftes Geräusch, vom Draco nicht glaube, es je zuvor gehört zu haben. „Dem armen Frettchen solch einen Schrecken einzujagen, also echt!“

„Ich bin sicher, dass sie lediglich von der Reise aufgewühlt ist“, sagte Granger hochnäsig. „Ich hol‘ ihr was Wasser.“  
Draco schaute vorsichtig unter dem Abtrockentuch hervor, als er hörte, dass die Käfigtür geöffnet wurde. Granger’s fleischige Hand reichte hinein. „Kik-kik-kik.“

„Ich nehme mir bloß deine Wasserschale“, Granger’s Stimme wurde zuckersüß, „Möchtest du auch was zu Fressen? Na, Süße?“  
Draco sah, wie Weasley hinter ihrem Rücken so tat, als müsste er erbrechen. Er hörte, wie Potter ein weiteres Lachen zu unterdrücken versuchte. Granger zog eine Grimasse. Sie schnupfte, als sie ihre Hand zurückzog, die Schale in ihrer Hand. Sie verschloss die Käfigtür und blitzte Weasley an.

„Was?“, Weasley tat unschuldig.

„Du weißt ganz genau was, Ron“, sagte Granger, während sie auf die Füße kam. Sie schoss Potter einen bösen Blick zu und stolzierte aus dem Raum.

„Jetzt bist du fällig“, meinte Potter.

Weasley lächelte verträumt. „Ich weiß.“

Draco würgte.

„Oi, du glaubst doch auch nicht, dass das Frettchen krank ist, oder?“ Weasley schaute in den Käfig. Die Spitze seiner großen Nase stocherte zwischen den Drähten durch. Die Gelegenheit war zu gut, um sie vergehen zu lassen. „Auu!“

„Duk-duk-duk-duk-duk“, Draco lachte und sprang im Kreis. Weasley hielt seine Hände an seine gebissene Nase.   
Potter lachte erneut. Draco hielt abrupt inne und schaute zu Potter. Die gebogene Säulen des Dachstuhls und ein mit Stroh bedeckter Boden füllten den Raum. Potter stand neben Federflügel und streichelte der grau-gefiederten Nacken des Biestes. Er sah blass und erschöpft aus. Sein Lächeln jedoch spaltete seine spröden Lippe und gab ihn vorzeitige Falten. 

„Hau ab“, sagte Weasley und wischte sich seine blutige Nase an seinem Ärmel. „Hagrid hatte nichts darüber gesagt, dass sie bösartig ist.“  
„Du hast Recht. Sein Brief sagte, sie sei sehr sanftmütig.“ Potter legte seinen Kopf schief, als Federflügel begann, sein Haar zu kämmen. Sein scharfer Schnabel glitt durch die mittellangen Strähnen. „Hermione hat sicherlich Recht damit, dass sie noch von der Reise aufgewühlt ist.“ 

„Joah“, Weasley beugte sich wieder über den Käfig, zog sich jedoch wieder zurück bevor Draco nochmal zubeißen konnte. „Äh, Harry. Kommt dir das Frettchen nicht irgendwie bekannt vor?“

Potter sah zu Draco und zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Jetzt wo du es sagst, schon.“ 

Oh-oh. Draco zog sich unauffällig in Richtung Geschirrtuch zurück. Ein Faden von Panik durchzog ihn. 

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass Malfoy wieder in ein Frettchen verwandelt wurde?“, Weasley grinste boshaft. „Das wäre sowas von geil.“

„Kik-kik-kik“, plapperte Draco angsterfüllt. 

Potter zog seinen Zauberstaub im Bruchteil einer Sekunde und zielte auf Draco. „Finite.“

„Iiiiiiiiih!“, Draco tauchte nach seinem Nest, aber zu spät. Er fühlte, wie der Zauberspruch ihn traf. Ein leichtes Brennen lief über seine Haut. Mit geschlossenen Augen wartete er darauf, mit Flüchen getroffen zu werden. 

Ein Vogel zwitscherte. 

„Wohl doch nicht“, sagte Potter. Draco öffnete vorsichtig ein Auge. Er war immer noch einen Fuß groß. 

Der Spruch hatte nicht gewirkt. Draco sackte vor Erleichterung zusammen, als er sah, dass er noch vier Pfoten und weißes Fell hatte. Entweder war Snape ein genialer Zauberer oder Potter war ein totaler Versager. Weder das eine, noch das andere hieß was Gutes für Potter’s Seite im Krieg. 

„Sie sieht aber wirklich aus wie Malfoy damals, als Moody – ich meine Crouch, ihn verflucht hatte.“ Potter ging um den Käfig herum und kniete sich neben Weasley. Er spähte durch die Gitterstäbe. Draco starrte zurück. „Sie hat Malfoy’s graue Augen und alles.“

Potter wusste, welche Farbe seine Augen hatte?

Weasley warf Potter einen belustigten Blick zu. „Du weißt, welche Farbe Malfoy’s Augen haben?“

„Naja, ja. Du etwa nicht?“

„Ich weiß nicht einmal, welche Farbe Hermione’s Augen haben.“

Potter’s Wangen färbten sich rosa. Er sah leicht fleckig aus. „Ich schätze, ich bin wohl aufmerksamer als du.“

„Ah-ah.“ Weasley’s Lippen zuckten. 

Potter schubste ihn. „Verpiss dich.“

Weasley kicherte. Potter steckte sich seinen Zauberstab zurück in seinen Ärmel. Er öffnete die Käfigtüre, legte seine Hand mit der Innenseite nach oben darauf und wackelte mit den Fingern. „Komm her, Mädchen.“

Draco bedachte Potter’s Finger mit einem Blick und hob eine frettchenhafte Augenbraue. 

„Ich glaub, es gibt noch einen Grund, warum uns hätte klar sein müssen, dass es nicht Malfoy sein kann“, sagte Weasley.

„Und der wäre?“ 

„Sie ist ein Weibchen“, antwortete Weasley. Er rieb sich seine Nase, auf der man Zahnabdrücke erkennen konnte und zuckte zusammen. „Auch wenn sie die gleiche Einstellung hat, wie Malfoy.“

„Hagrid könnte sich vertan haben“, meinte Potter. Er wackelte erneut mit seinen Fingern und einem Rehaugen-Gesichtsausdruck. 

„Ja, aber ich bezweifel, dass Malfoy sich von einem Frettchen besteigen lassen würde, während Hagrid zuschaut.“ 

Draco schauderte.

Weasley’s Mund formte sich erneut zu einem boshaften Grinsen. „Aber andererseits, vielleicht hat er doch, diese komische Schwuchtel.“ 

Hey!

„Ähem“, Potter räusperte sich und bedachte Weasley mit einem strengem Blick. 

Weasley hob seine Händer hoch. „Nicht das alle Schwuchteln es mögen würden, von einem Frettchen beglückt zu werden.“ 

Potter schnaubte und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er schnalzte mit der Zunge und versuchte weiter Draco zu ihm zu locken. 

Draco schnupperte in Potter’s Richtung. Seine Hand roch wie ein Hippogreif, aber das gab ihm auch keine Antwort auf die Frage, was er nun tun sollte. Seitdem Finite nicht funktioniert hatte, fühlte sich Draco in seiner Tarnung als Frettchen einigermaßen sicher. Das bedeutete, dass er sich, wenn er wollte, frei bewegen konnte. Vielleicht konnte er auch herausfinden, was Potter und seine Kumpels vorhatten. Der Grund, weswegen sie mit Hagrid und dem Ministerium uneins waren. Er musste Potter nur erlauben, ihn zu berühren. 

„Komm her, Mädchen“, sagte Potter sanft.

Draco schlich vorwärts, wobei er reflexartig schnupperte. Er unter dem Geruch des Hippogreifs Besenwachs riechen. Er nahm an, dass wenn er die Misshandlungen des Kraken überlebt hatte, er es auch aushalten könnte, von Potter angefasst zu werden. Schließlich war das kein großes Hinabstufen des Niveaus.

Ein leichtes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf Potter’s Lippen ab, als Draco dessen Hand mit seiner Nase anstupste. Potter hielt ihm seine Hand hin. „Du kannst rauskommen“, drängte Potter. „Komm weiter, Draco.“

Draco?

„Draco?“, Weasley echote seine Gedanken. 

Potter zuckte mit einer Schulter. „Sie braucht einen Namen und sie sieht aus wie Malfoy als Frettchen...“

Weasley bedachte Potter mit einem Blick der deutlich sagte, dass er ihn für verrückt hielt. „Du spinnst.“

„Hat man mir schön öfters gesagt“, Potter grinste dümmlich. „Außerdem würde Malfoy eins über sich bekommen, wenn er wüsste, dass wir ein Frettchen nach ihm benennen.“

Draco würde in der Tat einen über sich bekommen, wäre er nicht das Frettchen, um das es ging. Es war sein Geburtsname. So würde er wissen, ob jemand über ihn redete, wenn sie ihn benutzten. 

„Draco“, sing-sang Potter leise. Der Name hörste sich merkwürdig an, wenn Potter ihn aussprach. „Komm raus, Draco.“

Draco entschied sich, die Einladung anzunehmen und sprintete aus dem Käfig. Potter fing ihn mit einem Lachen, als Granger den Raum betrat. „Hey, Hermione, darf ich dir Draco vorstellen?“

„Draco?“ Granger stellte die Wasser- und die Futterschale auf den Käfig.

„Harry ist durchgedreht“, meinte Weasley. 

„Bin ich nicht.“ Potter kraulte Draco hinter dem Ohr. Draco wand sich in seinem Griff. Er tat, als würde sich gekrault werden nicht gut anfühlen. „Sie brauchte einen Namen, also habe ich ihr einen gegeben.“

Granger beugte sich vor und schaute sich Draco genauer an. Draco fauchte ihr ins Gesicht. „Sie hat Malfoy’s Augenfarbe.“

„Ha!“

Weasley rollte die Augen. „Vergebt mir, dass ich nicht lang genug in Malfoy’s Augen gestarrt habe, um seine Augenfarbe zu bemerken.“ Er hielt inne und schaute   
Granger scharf an. „Hey! Wieso starrst du eigentlich Malfoy in die Augen?“

„Das nennt man Aufmerksamtkeit, Ron.“

„Ha!“

„Oh, halt’s Maul, du“, Weasley boxte Potter’s Schulter. Potter grinste nur. 

„Mmmh“, Granger lehnte sich noch näher zu Draco. „Ihr glaubt doch nicht...“ sie zog ihren Zauberstab.

Draco’s Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck.

Potter zog Draco plötzlich an sich. „Wir haben’s schon versucht.“

„Seid ihr sicher?“, fragte Granger. Potter und Weasley nickten. Granger steckte ihren Zauberstab zurück in ihren Gürtel. „In Ordnung.“

Draco war schützend gegen Potter’s Brust gedrückt. Er konnte seine Körperwärme durch dessen Kleidung fühlen. Potter begann erneut ihn zu streicheln. Er mochte es gar nicht. 

„Duk-duk-schnurr.“

Okay, vielleicht mochte er es doch ein wenig.

„Wir sollten wohl ihr Zeug runter bringen“, sagte Potter und stand auf, Draco an sich gedrückt. „Federflügel könnte es schaffen, den Käfig zu öffnen und dann wäre Draco Hippogreiffutter.“ 

„Wo willst du sie denn haben?“, fragte Weasley. Er nahm den Käfig, nachdem Granger das Wasser und das Futter wieder herunter genommen hatte. 

„In mein Zimmer, denke ich. Dann kann ich nachts ein Auge auf sie haben, während ihr beide miteinander beschäftigt seid.“

Granger erötete. Weasley wackelte mit seinen roten Augenbrauen. Draco war übel. 

Sie ließen Federflügel zurück, gingen aus den Raum und eine Treppe herunter. „Wie lange , bis ich nach Babies schauen sollte?“, fragte Potter.

Granger und Weasley brüteten? Jetzt wurde es Draco wirklich schlecht.

„In 40 Tagen“, antwortete Granger. Draco kräuselte verächtlich seinen Lippen. War ja klar, dass sie es ausgerechnet hatte. 

„Gut. Dann müssen wir uns keine Sorgen machen, wenn wir nicht da sind.“ Potter stupste eine Tür entlang des dunklen Korridors mit dem Fuß auf. Er trug Draco in   
ein eher traurig aussehendes Schlafzimmer. Ein Doppelbett mit fadenscheinigen, gold-blauen Vorhängen stand neben einem hohen Fenster. In einer Ecke war Schreibtisch gepfercht, daneben ein Kleiderschrank. Auf dem Fußboden war haufenweise Kleidung verteilt. 

„Wo willst du ihn hin haben?“, fragte Weasley und hielt den Käfig hoch. 

„Auf den Nachttisch. Da wäre es am besten“, meinte Potter. Er rieb Draco’s Ohr zwischen seinem Daumen und Zeigefinger. Draco versuchte nicht zu gurren. 

„Wenn wir immer noch morgen los wollen, dann sollten wir besser zurück an die Arbeit gehen“, sagte Granger und setzte die Schälchen in den Käfig. 

„Ja“, Potter ging um Granger herum und setzte Draco ebenfalls in den Käfig. Draco räusperte sich unglücklich, aber Potter interessierte das nicht und schloss die Tür. 

„Bis nachher Draco.“

„Das klingt echt total merkwürdig, wenn du diesen Namen sagst“, meinte Weasley zu Potter, als sie das Schlafzimmer verließen.   
Draco blieb allein zurück. Er schaute sich in seinem neuen Quartier um. Schäbig, aber machbar. Er trank etwas Wasser und befestigte sein Nest in der Ecke. Schließlich ließ er sich dort nieder um zu planen, wie er diese Situation am besten zu seinem Gunsten nutzen kann. 

Danach machte er ein kleines Nickerchen.

 

Tbc...


	5. Fünftes Kapitel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um Draco zu beschützen, verwandelt Snape diesen in ein Frettchen. Er wäre beim Dunklen Lord sicherer gewesen.

Die Missgeschicke des Draco Malfoy, Frettchen

Geschrieben von _Saber ShadowKitten_

Übersetzt aus dem Englischen von _Novaeanglia_

Beta:

FSK: 16

Original: 18 Kapitel, abgeschlossen (http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2690275/5/The-Misadventures-of-Draco-Malfoy-Ferret)

Warnings: „M“preg, mehrfache Bestialität, und Gryffindors

Kategorien: Humor/Romanze

Spoilers: Harry Potter – Der Halbblutprinz

Inhaltsangabe: Um Draco zu beschützen, verwandelt Snape diesen in ein Frettchen. Er wäre beim  Dunklen Lord sicherer gewesen.

* * *

 

Fünftes Kapitel

 

Potter stolperte ins Zimmer und ließ sich mit dem Gesicht zuerst auf das Bett fallen. Ein kleiner, kitschig ausehender Kelch fiel aus seinen, in Quidditch-Handschuhe gehüllten Fingern und rollte gegen das Kopfkissen.

Draco scharrte an der Gittertür. Er wollte raus. Seitdem er vor drei Tagen angekommen war, saß er im Käfig fest. Potter war in dieser Zeit nur einmal zum Schlafen im Zimmer gewesen und hatte nur ein „Wiederseh'n Draco“ gemurmelt, bevor er wieder verschwand. Draco gehörte mittlerweile auch zu den Leuten, die über Potter's ständiges Verschwinden verärgert waren.

Müde hob Potter seinen Kopf und blinzelte in Draco's Richung. Seine Brille saß verbeult auf seiner Nase. „Oh. Hi.“

'Oh. Hi.' Das war's? Draco's Krallen klickten ungeduldig gegen die Käfigtür.

Potter atmete tief durch, setzte sich auf die Knie und rückte seine Brille zurecht. Er rutschte an die Bettseite und öffnete den Riegel. Er fing Draco mitten im Sprung vom Käfig auf das Bett.

„Tssss“, sagte Draco gereizt. Er wand sich in Potter's Griff.

Potter plumpste mit Draco in der Hand zurück auf das Bett. Der Kelch rollte auf Potter zu. Ein mitgenommener Henkel stieß gegen seine Schulter. Er gab ein angewidertes Geräusch von sich und schupste ihn auf den Fußboden. „Scheiß Horkrux.“

Draco hielt in seinem Versuch zu entwischen inne und schaute in die Richtung des heruntergefallenen Kelches. Horkrux? Was war ein Horkrux?

„Es ist böse“, sage Potter. Draco fragte sich, ob er in menschlicher Sprache gesprochen hatte, bis Potter warnend auf seine Nase klopfte. „Frettchen sollten nicht mit dem Kelch spielen. Nicht mit dem Kelch.“

Draco schaute finster. Als ob er auf Potter hören würde. _Der Kelch gehört mir._

„Ich sollte ihn wohl besser nicht dort liegen lassen, wo du dran kommst, oder?“ Er setze Draco auf seine Brust, zog sich die Quidditsch-Handschuhe aus und warf sie ebenfalls auf den Fußboden. Dann begann er Draco mit einem nachdenklichem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht zu streicheln.

Draco hielt ganz still, damit Potter ja nicht auf die Idee kam, den Kelch wegzuräumen. Wenn Potter in einen Zustand des Wohlbehagens eingelullt war, würde er den Kelch vergessen und Draco könnte ihn stehlen. Er musste nur warten und dabei das Streicheln ertragen.  

„Duk-schnurrurrurr-duk-duk-duk.“

Wer wusste, dass Potter so gut mit seinen Händen war?

Potter’s Lippen kräuselten sich und seine Augen fielen zu. Er schien sich mit jedem weiteren Streichen seiner Finger mehr und mehr zu entspannen. Seine Hand glättete Dracos Rückenfell immer und immer wieder. Draco’s Augenlieder fielen zu.

Potter’s Hand hielt inne und Draco’s Kopf ruckte hoch. Er blinzelte die Müdigkeit aus seinen Augen. Potter’s volle Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und er scharchte leise.

Potter war eingeschlafen. Draco starrte seinen alten Erzfeind an. Er war komplett verwundbar. Großer Salazar, die Dinge, die Draco jetzt tun könnte... wäre er ein Mensch. Draco fluchte. Potter war seiner Gnade ausgesetzt und alles was Draco ihm antun könnte, war ihn mit seinem Fell zu ersticken.

Eigentlich war das gar keine schlechte Idee.

Draco schlich unter Potter’s schwerer Hand hervor und kroch vorsichtig worwärts. Potter rührte sich nicht. Draco’s Pfoten rutschten in die Beuge zwischen Potter’s Wange und Kinn. Potter scharchte noch immer.

Grinsend rollte Draco sich auf Potter’s Nase und Mund zusammen. Das Schnarchen verstummte. Er konnte an seinem Bauch fühlen, wie Potter warm ausatmete. Er wusste, dass das nächste Luftholen blockiert werden würde---

„Hatschi!“

\-- aber er hatte einfach nicht bedacht, dass sein Fell Potter kitzeln würde.

Mit der Kraft seines Niesers wurde Potter’s Kopf nach vorne geschleudert und Draco fiel quietschend von seinem Gesicht. Potter wischte sich seine Nase mit seiner Hand, grunzte und rollte sich auf seine Seite. Draco krabbelte eilig aus dem Weg, damit er nicht zerquetscht zu wird. Er wartete darauf, dass er angeschrien und in seinen Käfig zurück gesteckt werden würde.  

Nichts geschah. Potter schlief noch immer. Seine Brille vergrößerte seine Wimpern gegen seine Haut.

Draco seufzte erleichtert und wurde wieder munter. Der Kelch! Er sprang vom Bett und huschte zum Kelch. Das dämmrige Sonnenlicht, dass durch das Fenster schien, ließ den Rand glitzern. Uuuh, Glitzer!

Plötzlich hielt Draco inne, als eine Welle von Unbehagen über ihn hinweg wusch. Er schnupperte in Richtung des Kelchs. Das Fell auf seinem Rücken stellte sich auf. Er schmiegte sich an den Boden und kroch vorsichtig näher. Je näher er dem Kelch kam, desto unwohler wurde ihm. Er schnupperte erneut. Der Kelch roch ... böse.

Draco wusste alles über Dunkle Objekte. Das ganze Manor war voll davon. Deswegen war Draco nicht so blöd, dass er den Kelch berührte. Dann fielen ihm Potter’s Quidditsch-Handschuhe auf. Schwarze Streifen verunstalteten das braune Leder der Handfläche und der Finge von einem der Handschuhe. Potter wusste also auch, dass er den Kelch nicht hatte anfassen dürfen. Aber das erklärte nicht, warum der Kelch hier war. Was machte Potter mit einem Artefakt der Dunklen Künste? Warum riskierte er, mit Flüchen, die an dem Kelch hafteten, in Kontakt zu kommen?

Draco erinnerte sich an, wie Hagrid sich immer wieder über Potter’s unbekannte Abenteuer aufgeregt hatte. Wenn einer der Ergbnisse dieser der Kelch gewesen war, was hatte Potter sonst noch gefunden? Und warum?

Draco’s Neugierte wuchs ins Unermessliche. Potter zu Bespitzeln bekam hiermit eine ganz andere Bedeutung. Dass er mit den Dunklen Künsten spielte, hatte er von Sankt Potter nicht erwartet. Potter war zu ehrenhaft, um sich auf dieses Niveau zu begeben. Er mochte vielleicht wie ein Unmensch seine Fäuste benutzen, aber er kämpfte stets von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Das war auch der Grund, warum er glaubte, dass der Dunkle Lord gewinnen wird; ein Slytherin hatte nämlich keine Bedenken, jemanden hinter seinem Rücken zu verfluchen.

 _Was hast du nur vor, Potter?_ Draco schaute auf Potter’s Ellbogen, der über die Bettkante ragten. Der Stoff der Robe war an der Spitze fast durchgetragen.

Er roch noch ein letztes Mal an dem Kelch und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach weiteren Artefakten der Dunklen Künste. Seine Nase zuckte rasch, während er sich seinen Weg durch das Zimmer schnüffelte. Er fand jede Menge dreckige Wäsche, leere Schokofroschpackungen, ein offenes Tintenfass, das er umwarf und eine zerfledderte Ausgabe von _Quidditsch  im Wandel der Zeiten_. Unter dem Bett fletschte zwar eine Staubmaus ihre Zähne, aber es kamen Draco sonst keine böse-riechende Objekte (abgesehen von Potter’s Hosen) in die Quere.

Potter hatte was davon gesagt, den Kelch aus dem Zimmer entfernen zu wollen. Draco erinnerte sich dunkel. Wenn er eine Sammlung hatte, dann war sie wohl woanders. Draco trabte durch den Raum zur Tür. Da Potter die Tür nicht geschlossen hatte, konnte sich Draco durch den Spalt quetschen.

Der Flur vor Potter’s Schlafzimmer war in Schatten getaucht. Draco erinnerte sich, dass er aus einer Richtung die Treppe herunter gekommen war. Also ging er in die andere Richtung. Weiter unten im Flur kam Licht unter einer Tür hervor. Granger‘s und Weasley‘s Stimmen kamen aus dem Raum.

„Ich denke, wir sollten es jetzt loswerden“, sagte Weasley, als Draco sich ins Zimmer schlich.

Granger saß auf der Ecke des Bettes mit einem burgunder-farbenen Steppdecke. Dieses Schlafzimmer war größer als Potter’s, und sauberer. Zwei Kleiderschränke standen in einer Ecke einem Schreibtisch gegenüber, der mit Büchern und Pergamentrollen beladen war. Ein brennender Armleuchter stand auf dem Nachttisch. Ebenfalls burgunder-farbene Vorhänge hingen geschlossen vor dem Fenster auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers. Ein Wäschekorb stand in einer Ecke. Draco sprintete dahinter, um sich zu verstecken. „Wir haben das bereits diskutiert, Ron. Wir wissen nicht, ob Voldemort – oh, also echt, zuck nicht so. Wir wissen nicht, ob er etwas spürt und dadurch herausfinden könnte, was wir machen.“

„Aber was ist, wenn uns etwas zustößt, bevor wir sie zerstören können?“ Weasley zog sich seine Robe über den Kopf und schmiss sie in Richtung des Wäschekorbs. Sie landete teilweise auf diesem und teilweise auf Draco’s Kopf. Draco konnte nichts mehr sehen.

„Fred und George wissen, dass die Horkruxe vernichtet werden müssen“, antwortete Granger. „Es macht keinen Sinn, sich Sorgen zu machten. Wir können nichts tun, solange wir nicht alle gefunden haben. Einer fehlt noch immer.“

Dar war schon wieder dieses Wort: Horkrux. Draco schlängelte sich unter Weasley’s anrüchiger Robe hervor. Er wünschte sich sogleich, er hätte es nicht getan, als er die blassen, mit Sommersprossen bedeckten Halbkugeln von Weasley’s Arsch sah.

Weasley hob seine Hose auf und warf sie über seine Schulter hinweg nach hinten. Sie landete genau vor Draco. Dieser unterdrückte ein Würgen und zog sich wieder hinter den Wäschekorb zurück.

„Erinner‘ mich nicht daran“, sagte Weasley. „Ich wurde beinahe getoastet, als wir Helga Hufflepuff’s Kelch geholt haben. Was wird passieren, wenn wir den Letzten holen gehen? Ich werde zu Marmelade, das ist was.“

Draco’s Ohr zitterte. Der böse Kelch in Potter’s Zimmer hatte einst Helga Hufflepuff gehört?

„Dann ist ja gut, dass ich Marmelade liebe“, meinte Granger.

„Oh, echt?“

„Mh-hmm. Besonders mutige, heldenhafte Marmelade.“

„Und worauf würdest du die Marmelade streichen wollten?“

„Schließ die Tür ab, dann zeige ich es dir.“

Draco‘s Magen drehte sich um.  Hatte er wirklich das gehört, was er glaubte, gehört zu haben? Er schlich vorwärts und schaute hinter dem Korb hervor.

Ein nackter Weasley schlenderte von der Tür zum Bett. Seine beginnende Erektion schwang mit jedem Schritt. Draco starrte voller Abscheu, als Weasley und Granger begannen, sich gegenseitig ihre Gesichter zu verschlingen. Er schaute zur Tür, in der Hoffnung fliehen zu können. Aber sie war vollständig verschlossen. Draco war gefangen.

Zwei Daumen zogen Draco’s Aufmerksamkeit auf das Grauen, was sich vor ihm entfaltete. Weasley war vor Granger auf die Knie gefallen. Er grinste, hob den Saum ihrer Robe an und steckte seinen Kopf darunter. Einen Moment später segelte eine Unterhose in Draco’s richtung. Sie landeten auf Weasley’s weg geworfenen Hosen.

Draco warf sich herum und tauchte unter die Robe. Er hörte Granger nach Luft schnappen, was von Stöhnen und Schlürfen gefolgt wurde. Draco versuchte seine Ohren mit seinen Pfoten zu zuhalten. Es funktionierte nicht. Zu einer Kugel zusammen gerollt und seinen Augen fest verschlossen, musste er mit anhören, wie Weasley und Granger sich miteinander paarten. Er wünschte sich, er wäre noch beim Dunklen Lord. Alles, was dieser ihm antun würde, wäre nicht so schlimm, wie das hier.

 

* * *

 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SRY!!!! Ich hab euch letzte Woche wohl ganz vergessen!!! Tut mir echt leid!! Dafür dann heute 2 Kapitel...


	6. Sechstes Kapitel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um Draco zu beschützen, verwandelt Snape diesen in ein Frettchen. Er wäre beim Dunklen Lord sicherer gewesen.

Die Missgeschicke des Draco Malfoy, Frettchen

Geschrieben von _Saber ShadowKitten_

Übersetzt aus dem Englischen von _Novaeanglia_

Beta:

FSK: 16

Original: 18 Kapitel, abgeschlossen (http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2690275/6/The-Misadventures-of-Draco-Malfoy-Ferret)

Warnings: „M“preg, mehrfache Bestialität, und Gryffindors

Kategorien: Humor/Romanze

Spoilers: Harry Potter – Der Halbblutprinz

Inhaltsangabe: Um Draco zu beschützen, verwandelt Snape diesen in ein Frettchen. Er wäre beim Dunklen Lord sicherer gewesen.

* * *

Sechstes Kapitel

„Morgen Harry.“

„Guten Morgen. Habt ihr –“

„...“

„Schon gut.“, hörte Draco Potter hinter sich sagen, als er den Flur hinunter sauste, um soviel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und den Raum zu bringen. Die Portraits im Flur reckten ihre Hälse, während sie ihm hinterher sahen. Er stieß gegen eine Treppenstufe, taumelte, konnte aber sein Gleichgewicht wiederfinden und rannte weiter.

„Iii!“, kreischte er, als ihn plötzlich eine starke Hand um die Körpermitte packte.

„Na du“, sagte Potter und steckte seinen Zauberstab zurück in den Gürtel. „Was glaubst du, wohin du läufst?“

„Kik-kik-kik-kik-kik-kik-kik!“, sagte Draco. Er war ganz angeschlagen von dem, was er hatte mit ansehen müssen.

„Sch-sch-sch.“ Er wurde an eine feste Brust gedrückt, die nach Pinie und Waschmittel roch. „Alles ist gut, Süße. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du noch mal in Ron’s Zimmer eingeschlossen wirst.“

Potter streichelte Draco beruhigend. Draco grub seine Nase in die Beuge von Potter’s Ellbogen und ließ sich verhätscheln. Nach dem Alptraum des vorherigen Abends hatte er es verdient.

Das Frühstück bestand aus dem Knabbern an Keksen, was zwar fürchterlich für seine Figur, aber leckerer als Frettchen-Trockenfutter war, und Toaststückchen mit Butter. Draco saß bequem in einer Kuhle in Potter’s Robe auf dessen Schoss und aß, was ihm zugesteckt wurde. Potter las den Tagespropheten und machte dabei angewiderte Kommentare.

„ Dämliche Rita Kimmkorn“, murmelte Potter, „es ist nicht nur mein Krieg.“

Sie saßen in der Bibliothek. Bücher stapelten sich auf allen verfügbaren Oberflächen und türmten sich hüfthoch auf dem Fußboden. Inmitten des Raumes beschwerten Briefbeschwerer auf einem dreieckigen Tisch Pergamentrollen mit Notizen. Leere Tintengläser, spröde Federn und merkwürdig aussehende, bemalte Holzstücke waren auf der Tischplatte verstreut.

„Harry“, Granger’s raspelnde Stimme kam aus Richtung der Tür. Sie stand dort mit ihren Händen auf ihren weiten Hüften. „Ist das alles, was du zum Frühstück isst?“

Potter blickte auf den fast leeren Teller mit den Brot- und Keksresten. „Äh ja?“

Granger schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Du solltest dich wirklich gesünder ernähren. Sonst ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass du gestern so müde warst.“

„Von einem hungrigen Mantikor gejagt zu werden, war wohl eher das Problem“, erwiderte Potter trocken.

Draco schaute fragend zu Potter. Mantikor, welches Mantikor?

„Du bist Federflügel geritten“, legte Granger dar.

„Versuch du doch mal kopfüber auf einem Hippogreif zu reiten und dabei dem sichern Tod auszuweichen. Was meinst du, wie erledigt du danach bist.“

Draco machte ein verachtendes Geräusch. Kopfüber auf einem Hippogreif? Er glaubte es für keine Sekunde.

„Du hingst nicht kopfüber an einem Hippogreif. Sonst wärst du nämlich zerquetscht worden“, sagte Granger und sprach damit Draco’s Gedanken aus.

„Aber fast“, beharrte Potter, „sonst wäre ich nicht an den Kelch gekommen.“

Granger schürzte ihre Lippen, hielt aber jeden weiteren Kommentar zurück. Stattdessen schaute sie sich um. „Wo ist der Kelch?“

„In meinem Zimmer.“

„Harry“, sagte Granger im gleichen verärgerten Ton wie zuvor. Potter grinste nur. Sie warf ihre Hände in die Luft und stampfte davon.

Kurze Zeit später betrat Weasley die Bibliothek. Er hielt sich eine Tüte mit Getrockneten Kakerlaken wie einen Futtersack vor den Mund. „Was hat denn Hermione so in Aufruhr versetzt?“

„Ich hab‘ den Kelch von Hufflepuff in meinem Zimmer liegen lassen, anstatt ihn wegzuräumen.“, antwortete Potter.

„Ah“, Weasly breitete sich in einem Stuhl beim Tisch aus. „Du wirst dir wohl wieder eine Predigt anhören müssen.“

„Wann hält Hermione denn keine Predigt?“, fragte Potter, der Kopf zur Seite geneigt.

„Das kann ich beantworten“, erwiderte Weasley. Geilheit tränkte seine Stimme.

Draco würgte.

Weasley stopfte sich weitere Getrocknete Kakerlaken in dem Mund „Was’n eigentlich mit dem Frettchen los?“, fragte er.

„Ich glaube, du und Hermione haben ihn letzte Nacht traumatisiert.“ Potter strich mit seiner Hand beruhigend über Draco’s Fell. „Sie war in eurem Zimmer eingesperrt. Und wer weiß, was sie da gesehen hat…“ Weasley schauderte. „Der Gedanke, dass irgendjemand mit dem Namen Draco Hermione und mir zugesehen hat, wie wir rumgemacht haben, ist irgendwie ekelerregend.“

Nur irgendwie?! Draco schmeckte Galle in seinem Mund.

„Stell dir mal vor, wie sie sich fühlen muss“, Potter hob Draco auf Augenhöhe. „Nicht war, mein Herz? Hat dir Ron’s großer, mit Sommersprossen übersäter Schwanz Angst gemacht?“

Draco war sich sicher, dass er ganz grün im Gesicht wurde.

„Woher weißt du, dass ich Sommersprossen habe? Ich dachte, du hast versprochen, nicht zu gucken“, sagte Weasley und bedeckt seinen Schoss mit der Tüte Getrockneter Kakerlaken.

„Du hast mit diesem Flügelhorn schon seit dem ersten Jahr im Schlafsaal rumgewedelt“, Potter grinste süffisant. Dabei schaute er noch immer Draco an. „Das ist wohl auch das, was mich hat schwul werden lassen.“

Draco blinzelte. Potter war schwul?

„Harry!“, rief Weasley.

Potter lachte. „Du weißt doch ganz genau, dass das nicht stimmt. Ich weiß es doch selber erst seit letztem Weihnachten. Weißt du nicht mehr?“ Er setzte Draco zurück auf seinen Schoss.

Draco schaute auf das ‚V‘ von Potter’s Beinen. Sein Herz raste merkwürdig schnell. Potter war schwul? Kein Wunder, dass er mit seinem Besen so gut umzugehen wusste.

Weasley gluckste und hob die Tüte mit den Getrockneten Kakerlaken wieder zu seinem Mund. „Du hast geglaubt, dass du verflucht worden seist. Und Ginny wünschte, du wärst es gewesen.“

Potter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Besser ich merk’s bevor sich unsere Beziehung vertieft.“

Granger betrat die Bibliothek. „Ron, kannst du bitte mal das Versteck öffnen?“, fragte Granger. In der Hand hielt sie einen in einen Gryffindor-Schal gewickelten, goldenen Hufflepuff-Kelch.

Weasley ließ seine Getrockneten Kakerlaken auf den Tisch fallen und sprang auf.

Über Potter’s Beine hinweg sah Draco Weasley einige Büchertürme halbwegs aus drei unterschiedlichen Bücherregalen herausziehen. Ein lautes Klickgeräusch erklang und Weasley drückte ein ganzes Regal hoch. Ein Geheimfach wurde sichtbar. Die Schatten verhinderten jedoch, dass Draco erkennen konnte, was in dem Geheimfach noch versteckt war, während Granger den Kelch hinein steckte.

„Faszinierend“, murmelte Granger, als sie die schwarzen Stellen an dem Schal untersuchte.

Weasley runzelte die Stirn: „Ist das mein Schal?“

Potter klaute eine Getrocknete Kakerlake, brach ihr ein Bein ab und bot es Draco an. Draco fraß es bereitwillig. „Der letzte Horkrux. Sind wir auch ganz sicher, dass der aus Bronze ist?“

„Nein, aber es würde einfach am meisten Sinn machen“, sagte Granger. Sie warf den Schal über die Rückenlehne eines Stuhls und setzte sich. „Bronze, Silber und Gold, das sind die am meisten genutzten Edelmetalle und wir haben bereits ein Stück aus Silber und nun auch ein goldenes Artefakt.“

„Riddle’s Tagebuch war aus Papier und der Gaunt-Ring hatte einen Stein.“, warf Potter ein. Er streichelte Draco’s Kopf, „und das Gryffindor-“

„Wir müssen irgendwo anfangen, Harry“, unterbrach ihn Granger. „Allein schon den Gegenstand zu finden, auf dem Rowena Ravenclaw’s Wappen geprägt ist, wird schon schwierig genug sein.“

„Das ist wahr“, seufzte Potter und steckte sich die letzte Getrocknete Kakerlake in den Mund.

Nach dem er das Bücherregal wieder aufgerichtet hatte, setzte sich Weasley rittlings auf seinen Stuhl. „Zurück an die Arbeit, dann.“

Draco blieb auf Potter’s Schoß sitzen, während sie scheinbar recherchierten. Augenscheinlich hatten Potter und seine Freunde die ganzen letzten Monate damit verbracht, diese Horkruxe zu sammeln, welche irgendwie mit dem Dunklen Lord in Verbindung standen. Draco wünschte, er könnte Fragen stellen; zum Beispiel wie die Horkruxe eigentlich mit dem Dunklen Lord in Verbindung standen? Wie viele es gab? Warum sie zerstört werden mussten? Wie sie stundenlang Bücher durchsehen konnten, ohne vor lauter Langeweile zu sterben? Draco war eingeschlafen, während er nur darüber nachgedacht hatte.

„Ron-ALD!“

„Iih!“ RUMMS.

„Draco, alles in Ordnung?“ Potter hob Draco von seinem Schoß und berührte vorsichtig die Stelle, wo dieser sich den Kopf an der Unterseite des Tisches gestoßen hatte. Die kreischende Stimme hatte ihn aufgeschreckt. Er fauchte Potter an, peinlich berührt und durch den Stoß schmerzend. Potter hatte die Dreistigkeit, leise zu lachen.

„Du bist deinem Namensbruder ähnlicher, als ich angenommen hatte“, sagte er.

Draco biss ihn.

„Ich sollte besser mal schauen, was Mom schon wieder will.“ Weasley stand vom Tisch auf und verließ den Raum murrend. „Zu blöd, dass jemand sich nicht die Mühe macht, den Fidelis-Zauber zu erneuern und dann zufälligerweise vergisst ihr mitzuteilen, wo ich bin.“

„Irgendwo hat Ron Recht“, sagte Granger. Sie blickte von ihrem Buch auf. „Wir haben dich immer und immer wieder gefragt, und du hast uns immer noch keine vernünftige Antwort geben: Warum erneuerst du den Fidelis-Zauber nicht? Jeder, der weiß, dass du dieses Haus geerbt hast, kann kommen und gehen, wie es ihm gefällt. Auch wenn sie bis jetzt deine Privatsphäre respektiert haben.“

Potter zupfte Draco von seinem Daumen. „Es ist einfach nicht der Mühe wert.“ Er zog eine Grimasse im Angesicht der Bissspuren.

„Ist es das nicht? Oder hoffst du immer noch darauf, dass jemand ganz Bestimmtes kommen wird?“

Potter antwortete nicht. Draco hörte auf zu versuchen, sich frei zu winden.  Er war neugierig.

„Harry“, sagte Granger freundlich, „er wäre mittlerweile aufgetaucht, wenn er es wollte.“

„Das ist genau das, was er will, dass du denkst. Und wenn du dann nachlässig geworden bist – “ Potter schlug mit seiner Faust auf den Tisch. Draco und Granger zuckten zusammen. „ – _avada kedavra_!“

„Harry  --  “

Potter stand vom Tisch auf. „Ich brauch‘ eine Pause.“ Mit Draco auf dem Arm stiefelte er aus der Bibliothek.

Oben angekommen, setzte er Draco auf dem Bett ab. Seine Zimmertür schloss mit einem widerhallendem RUMMS. Draco kreiste nervös umher und beobachtete, wie Potter wütend herum stampfte. Dabei hob er die Wäsche vom Boden auf und steckte sie in den Korb in der Ecke. Es wäre äußerst amüsant, dabei zuzusehen, wie Potter seine Wut durch Aufräumen herauslies, wenn der grollende Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht nicht so Angst einflößend wäre und die Möbel nicht aufgrund unterdrückter Magie vibrieren würden.

Plötzlich, als hätte jemand einen lähmenden Zauber gesprochen, brach Potter auf dem Boden vor dem überlaufenden Wäschekorb zusammen. Er entfernte seine Brille und rieb sich gereizt die Stirn. Die Möbel beruhigten sich.

Draco ließ sich an der Bettkante nieder und legte sein Kinn auf die Pfoten. Er beäugte Potter misstrauisch. Potter setzte sich die Brille wieder auf und seufzte tief. Er bemerkte Draco und lächelte resigniert. Dann krabbelte er über den Fußboden, bis er neben dem Bett kniete. „Sorry, meine Hübsche. Über Snape zu reden, macht mich ein wenig ungehalten.“

Draco legte nachdenklich seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Offensichtlich hatte Potter Dumbledore’s Tod nicht gut verkraftet. Und wenn er seine Aufgabe erfolgreich abgeschlossen hätte, wäre die ganze Wut gegen ihn gerichtet.

Potter streichelte über Draco’s Rücken. „Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, Liebes; du magst zwar nach Malfoy benannt sein, aber Snape ist der einzige, den ich tot sehen will.“

Vielleicht, aber auch nur vielleicht, war es doch nicht so schlecht, dass er versagt hatte.

 

* * *

 

Tbc....


	7. Siebtes Kapitel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um Draco zu beschützen, verwandelt Snape diesen in ein Frettchen. Er wäre beim Dunklen Lord sicherer gewesen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anmerkung der Übersetzerin: ich bin vom 19.07. bis zum 27.07. auf Exkursion, weswegen ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob ich es hätte schaffen können, das neue Kapitel pünktlich am Sonntag zu posten. Und da ich dann doch noch etwas Zeit über hatte, gibt es das schon heute. Novaeanglia

Die Missgeschicke des Draco Malfoy, Frettchen

Geschrieben von _Saber ShadowKitten_

Übersetzt aus dem Englischen von _Novaeanglia_

Beta:

FSK: 16

Original: 18 Kapitel, abgeschlossen (http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2690275/7/The-Misadventures-of-Draco-Malfoy-Ferret)

Warnings: „M“preg, mehrfache Bestialität, und Gryffindors

Kategorien: Humor/Romanze

Spoilers: Harry Potter – Der Halbblutprinz

Inhaltsangabe: Um Draco zu beschützen, verwandelt Snape diesen in ein Frettchen. Er wäre beim Dunklen Lord sicherer gewesen.

* * *

Siebtes Kapitel

„Kapitel Sechs: Die Sprache der Frettchen“, las Potter. Er nahm einen weiteren Keks von einem Teller, den er auf seinem Bauch balancierte. Er lag auf dem Bett, ein Buch gegen seine aufgestellten Knie gelehnt. Draco hatte sich neben seinen Kopf auf dem Kissen zusammen gerollt. Er biss ein Stück vom Keks ab und bot ihn dann Draco an. Köstlich.

Es war zu einer Routine zwischen den beiden geworden. Eine, von der Draco nicht zugeben wollte, dass er sie genoss. Jeden Abend nach dem Essen würde sich Potter mit Draco und einem Teller voll Knabbereien in sein Zimmer zurückziehen und sie würden lesend im Bett herum faulen. Normalerweise würde Potter dabei durch _Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten_ blättern und Draco würde still über seine Schulter hinweg mitlesen. Neuerdings hatte er sich aber ein Buch über die Pflege von Haustieren vorgenommen. Teile des Buches las er dann laut vor, als ob Draco verstehen würde, dass er über ihn las. Es war ziemlich liebenswert, auf eine abartig süße Art und Weise. Denn normale Frettchen würden nicht verstehen, was Potter da von sich gab. Draco jedoch verstand ihn und die Klangfarbe von Potter’s Stimme war angenehm genug, sodass Draco nicht versuchte, ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Frettchen“, las Potter, „kommunizieren mit einer Reihe von Geräuschen. Die zwei häufigsten sind das _Kikken_ und _Duhken_.“ Er nahm einen weiteren Bissen von dem Keks. Dabei überdeckte sein Mund die Stelle, an der Draco abgebissen hatte. „Das _Kikken_ tritt vor allem dann auf, wenn das Frettchen in Panik ist, Angst oder Schmerzen hat oder sich einfach unwohl fühlt. Je schneller das Geräusch, desto intensiver das Gefühl.“

Draco beobachtete, wie Potter mit seiner Zunge die Krümel von seiner Lippe leckte. Dabei verpasste einen Fleck in der Ecke seines Mundes, die Draco am nächsten war. „ _Duhken_ ist das genaue Gegenteil“, las Potter weiter. „Frettchen machen ein _duk-duk-duk_ -Geräusch, wenn sie aufgeregt, verspielt, glücklich oder zufrieden sind. Einige Leute sagen sogar, es würde sich anhören, als würde das Frettchen lachen; ein tiefes Glucksen aus ihren Kehlen.“

Draco streckte sich und leckte die Krümel auf. Potter drehte seinen Kopf leicht und lächelte. „Gibst du mir Küsschen, du Schöne?“

Draco riss seinen Kopf zurück, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Ihm war nicht klar gewesen... Er hatte nur an diese köstlichen Kekse gedacht! Wirklich!

Potter kicherte und kratzte Draco hinter den Ohren. „Du warst bestimmt nur hinter den Kekskrümeln her.“

Ja! Krümel! Draco hatte Potter nicht geküsst. Die Anschuldigung war vollkommen unbegründet. Schon allein der Gedanke daran, ließ seinen Magen beunruhigt flattern.

Potter nahm den halb-gegessenen Keks vom Teller und bot ihn Draco an. „Hier nimm, Liebes. Kein Wunder, dass du hungrig bist.“

Der Keksgeruch überfiel Draco’s Geruchszellen und er hatte keine Wahl, als ihn zu nehmen. Er bemühte sich vorsichtig darum, Potter’s Finger nicht zu berühren.

Potter las weiter, aber Draco hörte nur noch mit einem Ohr zu. Er wurde sich zu sehr der Form von Potter’s Lippen bewusst, wie diese Wörter formten und Kekse aßen.

Das Kapitel ging schließlich zu Ende. Potter legte das Buch und den Teller mit den Keksen zur Seite. Er setzte sich auf und schwang seine Beine über die Seite des Bettes, wobei Kekskrümel von seiner Robe fielen. Er zog sich seine Turnschuhe aus und stand auf. Zum Abschied streichelte er Draco. „Ich bin gleich wieder da.“

Draco schaute Potter hinterher, als dieser den Raum verließ und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Sein Blick fiel auf die übrigen Kekse. Sein schwerer Körper drückte in das Kissen, als er zum Nachttisch tappte. Er sollte wirklich keine weiteren essen. Potter aß die ganze Zeit Kekse und Süßigkeiten. Auch Draco fütterte er welche. Aber während Potter schlank blieb, war Draco unfairerweise fett geworden. Sein runder Bauch hing obszön, als er sich über den Spalt zwischen dem Bett und dem Nachttisch streckte. Er war nur noch dünn mit Fell bedeckt.

„Rooaaaahhhhrrrr.“

Draco hielt mitten im Kekse-klauen inne und schaute in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam. Die Zimmertür stand teilweise offen. Granger’s oranges, flach-gesichtiges Monster kauerte mit einem bösen Schimmer in seinen Augen auf der Türschwelle.

In den vier Woche, die Draco schon bei Potter lebte, war er nur einmal auf Krummbein gestoßen, als er das Haus erkundete. Seitdem war er nicht von Potter’s Seite gewichen, außer, wenn er im Schlafzimmer eingesperrt war. Aber die Tür hatte diesmal wohl nicht vollständig geschlossen. Und nun war Draco die empfindliche Beute für den Kniesel.

„KIK-KIK-KIK-KIK-KIK-KIK-KIK!“, rief Draco panisch. Er drückte sich vom Nachttisch weg, gerade als Krummbein in den Raum sprang. Er tauchte unter die Bettdecke. „KIK-KIK-KIK-KIK-KIK!“

Draco krabbelte zum Fußende des Bettes. Sein Körper zitterte vor Angst. Als Krummbein auf dem Bett landete, schrie er vor Angst. „IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!“

„Roahrrr!“ Krummbein sprang auf seinen Rücken und drückte ihn unter der Bettdecke platt. Er schrie und weinte und kämpfte, um frei zu kommen. Vor lauter Panik ließ er unter sich. Er wollte nicht sterben.

 _Bitte, hilf mir! Potter!_ Wo war der Held, wenn man ihn brauchte?  Er würde Potter Millionen von Küsse geben, wenn der Idiot ihn rettete. _HARRRYYYYY_!

„Krummbein!“

Der Kniesel kreischte und das Gewicht verschwand plötzlich. Die Tür knallte und Draco hörte das wundervolle Geräusch von Potter’s ängstlicher Stimme. „Draco! Draco, wo bist du?“

„Kik-kik!“, rief Draco. Die Bettdecke flog vom Bett und Draco wurde sofort an Potter’s nackte Brust gehoben. Er versuchte mit dem Zittern aufzuhören, während Potter ihn an sich kuschelte.

„Bist du o.k., Draco?“ Potter’s Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust so schnell wie Draco’s. „Hat Krummbein dir weh getan?“

Draco grub sein Gesicht in die Kurve von Potter’s Ellbogen. „Kik.“

„Lass mich mal sehen.“ Potter zerraufte Draco’s Fell. Er piekste in an einige Stellen, bevor er ihn unter den Armen nahm und in die Luft hob. Draco hing von Potter’s Hand, sein Bauch entblößt, als Potter ihn genau inspizierte. „Da sind keine Kratzer. Das ist gut. Hermione wäre einen Kniesel kürzer, wenn das anders wäre.“

Draco streckte sich und leckte Potter’s Nase. _Einer weniger..._

Draco hoffte, dass sein Fell seine rote Wangen versteckte.

Potter küsste in auf seinen Kopf. „Mein hübsches, liebes Mädchen.“ Er setzte einen verlegenen Draco auf das Kissen und nahm seinen Zauberstab vom Nachttisch. Dann säuberte er das Fußende seiner Matratze.

Draco gab seiner Nah-Tod-Erfahrung die Schuld an den anhaltenden Schauern, während er Potter dabei zusah, wieder dieser durch den Kleiderschrank durchforstete. Bis jetzt war ihm nicht aufgefallen, dass Potter nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet war. Sein starker Arm und die Muskeln an den Beinen beugten und streckten sich mit jeder Bewegung.

Er hatte Potter seit seiner Ankunft immer wieder ohne Kleidung gesehen. Er bewegte sich auf dem Kissen und duhkte leise. Mit einem unglücklichen Seufzer legte sein Kinn auf seine Pfoten. Potter im unbekleideten Zustand war das absolut schlimmste, was er erdulden musste, seitdem er zu einem Frettchen geworden war.

Denn während es ihn krank machte, Weasley und Granger dabei zuzusehen zu müssen, wie sich brünstig aneinander rieben, machte Potter ihn heiß.

* * *

tbc....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anmerkung des Original-Autors: ein bisschen zufälliges Frettchen-Zeug: Draco ist komplett weiß mit grauen Augen, so wie in Buch vier und in den allgemeinen HP-Aufsätzen zu Verwandlungen. Später wird es in der Geschichte selber noch weitere Antworten geben, zu den Fragen, die ihr alle sicherlich schon gerne beantwortet hättet.


	8. Achtes Kapitel

**Die Missgeschicke des Draco Malfoy, Frettchen**

Geschrieben von _Saber ShadowKitten_

Übersetzt aus dem Englischen von _Novaeanglia_

Beta:

FSK: 16

Original: 18 Kapitel, abgeschlossen (http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2690275/8/The-Misadventures-of-Draco-Malfoy-Ferret)

Warnings: „M“preg, mehrfache Bestialität, und Gryffindors

Kategorien: Humor/Romanze

Spoilers: Harry Potter – Der Halbblutprinz

Inhaltsangabe: Um Draco zu beschützen, verwandelt Snape diesen in ein Frettchen. Er wäre beim Dunklen Lord sicherer gewesen.

* * *

 

 

**Achtes Kapitel**

 

Draco musste ganz nötig auf die Toilette, aber aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er nicht. Vornehmlichkeit hatte in einem Drahtkäfig nur wenig Platz und so hatte er sich daran gewöhnt, Zuschauer dabei zu haben. Außerdem war er allein. Potter und die anderen beiden waren zu den Weasleys gegangen. Draco war in Potter’s Zimmer zurückgelassen worden.

Draco watschelte umständlich zum Wäschekorb in der Ecke und kletterte in die dreckige Wäsche. Das Material der Kleidung rieb gegen seine Brustwarzen und ließ ihn zusammen zucken, weil sie sehr empfindlich geworden waren. Sein Fell hatte sich an seinem Bauch gelichtet. Die dunklen Vorsprünge schmerzten schon die ganze Woche über. Durch Lecken konnte er sie leicht beruhigen, aber  Reibung tat weh. Er wünschte sich, er könnte Potter fragen, was mit ihm los war. Jedoch hatten all seine Versuche an kreativer Pantomime nur dazu geführt, dass Potter seinen Bauch abknutschte. Danach war Draco so nervös gewesen, dass er sich den Rest des Tages in seinem Käfig verkrochen hatte.

Draco drehte sich im Kreis und kratzte den Haufen dreckiger Wäsche zusammen und formte daraus ein Nest. Potter’s Geruch, eine Mischung aus Koniferen-Seife, Schweiß und Maskulinität, umgab ihn. Er war auf eine Art und Weise beruhigend, die nur auf seinen Frettchen-Sinnen beruhen konnte. Genau wie seine weiblichen Hormone seine Anziehung zu Potter verursachten und es nichts damit zu tun hatte, dass er schwul war. Er legte sich hin und streckte sich auf seiner Seite aus, damit er sich soweit entspannte, dass er endlich auf die Toilette gehen zu konnte.

Er konnte jedoch nicht damit rechnen, dass es so plötzlich losgehen würde. Er hatte noch nicht einmal Gelegenheit, sich zu bewegen, bevor Nässe zwischen seinen Beinen hervor sprudelte. Und er war danach noch nicht fertig. Sein Rücken krampfte und in seinem Unterleib baute sich intensiver Druck auf. Es würde eine Schweinerei werden. Potter würde einen Anfall bekommen, wenn er sah, was mit seinen schäbigen Roben passiert war.

Aber es gab kein Halten mehr. Draco presste und ein Schmerz, der den schlitzenden Zaubern ähnelte (für den er es Potter immer noch heimzahlen musste), riss an seinen Eingeweiden. Höllenqualen loderten in seinem Unterleib und er wimmerte, als er etwas ausschied.

Draco atmete schwer. Seine Eingeweide rissen auseinander. Als ein bitterer Geruch seine Nase angriff, zwang er sich, die Augen aufzumachen. „Kik-kik.“ Sein Herz rutschte im vor lauter Angst in die Hose. Wenige Millimeter von seiner Leistengegend entfernt lag ein blutiger, pinker Klumpen von der Größe einer Galleone. Er hatte ein Organ ausgeschissen!

Erneut schoss der stechende Schmerz durch seinen Unterleib. Er war verflucht worden! Er war dabei, seine Innereien auszuscheiden und Potter war nicht zu Hause, um ihn zu retten. Sein Unterkörper krampfte erneut. Er wusste, dass das das Ende war. Er würde sterben. _Auf Wiedersehen, Harry. Ich lie—_

Tschirp.

Hatte ihn sein Pankreas etwa angechirpt?

Draco öffnete ein Auge und starrte auf das Organ. Das Organ tchirpte. „Tschiep-tschiep-tschiep.“

Ein drittes Organ gesellte sich zu den ersten beiden noch bevor Draco an dem tschirpenden Klumpen riechen könnte. Der bittere Geruch ließ seine Augen tränen. Das zweite Organ schwenkte seine Beine und fing ebenfalls an zu tschirpen. Warte, seit wann hatten Organe Beine und Münder? Und warum hörten sie sich an wie Vögel? Der Schmerz musste ihm Wahnvorstellungen bescheren. Er bewegte sich und wandte seinen Körper dabei seiner Leistengegend zu, um auch an den beiden anderen ausgeschiedenen Häufchen zu schnuppern.

„Iiip“, keuchte er erschrocken, als das erste Organ sich an eine Brustwarze im Bereich seinen Unterkörpers klammerte und zu saugen begann. Eine angenehme Wärme durchflutete seinen Körper, ausgehend von seiner Brustwarze, und sänftigte die Empfindlichkeit der dunklen Spitze. Während er das Organ weiterhin anstarrte, begann sich unter dem blutigen Schleim ein Gesicht zu formen.

Er schaute zum Zweiten und zum Dritten, als sich in seinem Unterleib erneut Druck aufbaute. Gesichter erschienen dort, wo er vor lauter Panik keine gesehen hatte. Und Beine, jedes der Organ hatte fünf. Oder eher vier Beine und einen Schwanz.

Schockiert blinzelte Draco einige Male und leckte dann mit seiner Zunge über eines der Gesichter. Er konnte eine Nase, einen Mund, zwei geschossene Augen und lustig-aussehende Ohren ausmachen. Er hatte keine Organe ausgeschissen, sondern drei Tierchen!

Sein Körper verkrampfte sich vor Schmerz.

Vier Tiere!

Feine Haare kitzelten seine Zunge, als er eines der Tierchen sauber leckte. Der blutige Schleim schmeckte nach nichts. Der pinkfarbene Klumpen nahm nach und nach Gestalt an. Das schwach behaarte, tschirpende Baby erinnerte Draco plötzlich an eines der Bilder, die er in Potter’s Buch über Frettchenhaltung gelesen hatte. Das Bild hatte die Unterschrift „neugeborenes Frettchen“ gehabt.

Draco war schwindlig. Erneut spürte er den extremen Druck und hoch das Bein. Eine schmale, blutige Schnauze schaut aus seinen weiblichen Teilen und nicht aus seinem Anus hervor. Er senkte das Bein. Es drehte sich alles. Er war nicht dabei, auf die Toilette zu gehen, er gebärte Junge!

Draco wäre ohnmächtig geworden, hätte Baby Nummer Fünf nicht geboren werden wollen. Schmerz brannte durch seine Lendengegend. Wenn es nicht so weh getan hätte, hätte er verrückt gelacht. Er bekam Babys!

Schon bald tschirpten vier Junge um seine Aufmerksamkeit, während ein fünftes an Draco’s Zitze saugte. Draco’s Gedanken waren vor lauter Panik wie leer gefegt. Er fühlte sich losgelöst, so als würde er sich selber außerhalb seines Körpers beobachten, während er alle Babys zu je einer Brustwarze führte und sie mit seiner Zunge sauber leckte, während sie tranken.

„Oh, Draco.“ Draco hob seine glasigen Augen und entdeckte Potter, wie dieser neben dem Wäschekorb hockte. Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass Potter in das Zimmer gekommen war. „Wie großartig. Du bis eine Mama.“

„Duk“, sagte Draco wie betäubt. Der Geschmack der Nachgeburt verweilte in seinem Mund.

„Sie sind so winzig“, Potters Stimme war voller Staunen. Er streckte seine Hand aus, um sie zu berühren, zögerte aber. „Darf ich?“

Draco stupste mit seiner Nase gegen Potter’s Finger. Potter kraulte Draco hinter den Ohren und strich dann mit einem sanften Finger über den Rücken eines der Jungen. Draco dachte, er könnte Tränen in Potter’s Augen sehen. „Wundervoll. Oh Draco, sie sind so wundervoll. Schau, was du geschaffen hast.“

Wärme erfüllte Draco’s Bauch. Sie strahlte nach außen, dorthin, wo die Babys tranken. Die Watte, die seinen Kopf gefüllt hatte, wich aus seinem Verstand, als er sich die fünf kleinen Frettchen ansah, die aus ihm hervorgekommen waren. Winzige Pfötchen kneteten ihn, während kleine Mündchen mit kaum hörbaren glücklichen Geräuschen saugten. Sie wanden sich leicht, die kaum mit Fell bedeckten Schwänze miteinander verwoben.

„Es ist schwer zu glauben, dass du sie aus Nichts geschaffen hast“, flüsterte Potter mit rauer Stimme. Er streichelte ganz vorsichtig ein anderes Baby. „Eine komplett andere Form von Magie, eine, die ich niemals meistern werde.“

Stolz erfüllte Draco. Er hatte etwas getan, das Potter nicht konnte!

Potter räusperte sich, schob seine Brille hoch und rieb sich die Augen. Er gab Draco ein gefühlvolles Lächeln und kratze ihm unter dem Ohr. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Mom.“

Draco lehnte sich in die Berührung. „Duk-schnurr-duk-duk.“

Potter lachte sanft, küsste ihn auf den Kopf und gab Draco das Gefühl, dass er das tollste Ding der Welt getan hatte.

Sein Blick fiel wieder auf die Babys, die zufrieden saugten.

Vielleicht hatte er das.

 

* * *

 

Tbc. 


	9. Neuntes Kapitel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um Draco zu beschützen, verwandelt Snape diesen in ein Frettchen. Er wäre beim Dunklen Lord sicherer gewesen.

Die Missgeschicke des Draco Malfoy, Frettchen

Geschrieben von _Saber ShadowKitten_

Übersetzt aus dem Englischen von _Novaeanglia_

Beta: _Die Yuy_

FSK: 16

Original: 18 Kapitel, abgeschlossen (http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2690275/9/The-Misadventures-of-Draco-Malfoy-Ferret)

Warnings: „M“preg, mehrfache Bestialität, und Gryffindors

Kategorien: Humor/Romanze

Spoilers: Harry Potter – Der Halbblutprinz

Inhaltsangabe: Um Draco zu beschützen, verwandelt Snape diesen in ein Frettchen. Er wäre beim Dunklen Lord sicherer gewesen.

* * *

 

 

Neuntes Kapitel

 

Die Babys wuchsen extrem schnell. Innerhalb einer Woche wurden sie erst so groß wie ein Rosinenbrötchen und dann so groß wie graue Puffkugel. Zunächst aßen und schliefen sie nur,  selten aber alle zur selben Zeit, sodass Draco sich kaum bewegen konnte. Glücklichweise war Potter ganz vernarrt in sie. Es war fast so, als wäre er der Vater. Er zauberte die kleinen Missgeschicke im Wäschekorb davon, fütterte Draco mit der Hand und kam jedes Mal herbeigelaufen, wenn er Geräusche hörte.

(Das Tchirpen schien ein normales Geräusch für neugeborene Frettchen zu sein, sehr zu Draco’s Erleichtern. Denn er war schon besorgt gewesen, dass ihnen Kalmar-Tentakel wachsen würden, ohne die zusätzliche Befürchtung haben zu müssen, dass er bei Hagrid auch noch vom Kanarienvogel sexuell belästigt worden war, ohne es zu bemerken.)

Potter lag auf dem Fußboden vor dem Wäschekorb, nur mit einer Schlafanzughose bekleidet, sehr zu Draco’s Freude --- äh, Bestürzung. Seinen Kopf auf die Hand gestützt, ein Teller mit Plätzchen neben seinem Bauch las Potter aus einem Buch vor und kommentierte zwischendurch den Text.

„Rowena hat zu viele große Wörter benutzt“, grummelte Potter. „ ‚Deine Redseligkeit erregt.‘ Was zum Teufel soll das bedeuten?“

 _Es bedeutet, dass Rowena Ravenclaw mit Worten verführt werden konnte._ Was nicht überraschend war, wenn man ihre Klugheit bedachte. Draco wettete, dass sie damals bestimmt einem Slytherin verfallen war, da zukünftige Mitglieder dieses Hauses Meister in der Manipulation mit Wörtern waren.

„Was ist denn verkehrt an einem einfachen ‚Ich mag dich sehr‘?“, sagte Potter, „Oder Poesie. Poesie ist doch nett. ‚Es lebt ein Zauberer auf dem Land, der hatte ‘nen riesen... Zauberstab‘.“ Potter grinste plötzlich. „Naja, vielleicht nicht das, es sei denn, du willst eins auf die Fresse bekommen.“

Draco prustete und stupste sein schlafendes Baby von seiner wunden Zitze. Natürlich mochte Potter Limericks, die niedrigste Form von Poesie.

„Liebesbriefe zu Verschicken ist aber was für Feiglinge.“ Potter nahm ein Bissen vom Plätzchen. Krümel regneten auf den Fußboden. „So, als wärest du nicht Mann genug, jemanden deine Gefühle ins Gesicht zu sagen.“

Wunder aller Wunder, alle Frettchen-Babys schliefen. Draco ergriff die Chance einer Verschnaufpause und schlich aus dem Wäschekorb, um seine Beine zu strecken. In dem Moment jedoch, indem seine Pfoten den Teppich berührten, fühlte er das Bedürfnis zurück zu kehren. Er blickte zu seinen Babys und versicherte sich, dass sie sicher waren und ihn wirklich nicht brauchten.

„Iiip!“, quietschte er überrascht, als Potter ihn unerwartet hoch hob. Er warf Potter einen wütenden Blick zu, während dieser sich auf den Rücken rollte und Draco über seinen Kopf hielt. Es würde dem Blödmann Recht geschehen, wenn Draco ihm in das Gesicht pinkeln würde.

„Ich liebe dich, Draco.“

Draco erstarrte.

„Siehste, so schwer war das doch gar nicht“, sagte Potter, oder so ähnlich. Draco fand es schwer, über das Geräusch seines pochenden Herzschlags irgendetwas zu verstehen.

Potter setzte Draco auf seine nackte Brust und begann, ihn zu streicheln. Er hob seinen Kopf, ein Stirnrunzeln ruinierte seine Augenbrauen. „Draco, was ist los? Du zitterst ja.“

Draco starrte Potter verblüfft an. Sein Herz raste und sein Magen war ganz unruhig.

„Draco?“

_Harry liebt mich?_

Potter setzte sich auf. Er wiegte Draco in seinen Armen, seine Finger strichen sich besorgt über Draco’s Körper. „Was ist los? Tut dir etwas weh?“ Grüne Augen schauten angespannt hinter seinen dicken Brillengläsern hervor.

Draco stellte sich auf seine zittrigen Hinterbeine. Seine Vorderpfoten balancierten auf Potter’s Brust. Er leckte einen Kuss auf Potter’s Lippen und ließ sich sofort wieder auf alle Viere fallen. Sein heißes Gesicht vergrub er in der Beuge von Potter’s Ellbogen.

Potter’s dummes Lachen erfüllte die Luft. Er kratzte Draco hinter den Ohren. „Süßes Mädchen.“

„Tchip-tchip.“

Der Ruf eines seiner Jungen ließ Draco Merlin danken. Er kletterte zurück in die Sicherheit seines Wäschekorbs. Er fand das wache Baby, führte sich zu einer Zitze und versteckte sich geschmeichelt und verlegen hinter einem Haufen schlafender Babys.

Potter ließ sich wieder zurück auf den Boden fallen und aß einen weiteren Keks. Er wandte sich erneut seinem Buch zu und schien sich nicht darum zu kümmern, dass er gerade Draco’s ganze Welt auf den Kopf gestellt hatte.

 

* * *

 

Tbc.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Leute, jetzt komm ich dann auch mal mit einer „schrecklichen“ Nachricht. Nein, ich habe eigentlich nicht vor, mit dem Übersetzen vorzeitig aufzuhören. Aber im Rahmen meines Studiums muss ich insgesamt 8 Wochen Betriebspraktikum absolvieren. Und die ersten 4 Wochen mache ich dann schon diese Semester“ferien“ und zwar ab dem 11. 08. 13. Und ich glaube nicht, dass ich im Naturschutzgebiet die Zeit noch einen Internetzugang haben werde... Ich hoffe, ich schaffe es, nächsten Sonntag noch ein Kapitel zu posten, aber danach gibt’s wohl erst mal eine (kleine) Pause, tut mir leid.


	10. Zehntes Kapitel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um Draco zu beschützen, verwandelt Snape diesen in ein Frettchen. Er wäre beim Dunklen Lord sicherer gewesen.

 

**Die Missgeschicke des Draco Malfoy, Frettchen**

Geschrieben von _Saber ShadowKitten_

Übersetzt aus dem Englischen von _Novaeanglia_

Beta: gesucht!

FSK: 16

Original: 18 Kapitel, abgeschlossen (http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2690275/10/The-Misadventures-of-Draco-Malfoy-Ferret)

Warnings: „M“preg, mehrfache Bestialität, und Gryffindors

Kategorien: Humor/Romanze

Spoilers: Harry Potter – Der Halbblutprinz

 

Inhaltsangabe: Um Draco zu beschützen, verwandelt Snape diesen in ein Frettchen. Er wäre beim Dunklen Lord sicherer gewesen.

 

* * *

 

**Zehntes Kapitel**

„Honk-honk-hoooonk.“

Draco schnaufte genervt und jagte einem der Babys hinterher, dass aus dem Nest entkommen war. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie sich ein Weiteres mit freudigem Honken davon stahl. Er fluchte und sehnte sich nach den Tagen, in denen sie noch hilflos waren und an Ort und Stelle blieben.

Gequält griff Draco seinen Sohn im Nackenfell und trug ihn zurück in den Wäschekorb. Ein Chor honkender Stimmen gegrüßte seine Wiederkehr. Draco wollte sich nur noch die Ohren zu halten. Es fühlte sich so an, als würde er in einem Park voller Gänse leben. Als das süße Tchirpen durch diese Katzenmusik abgelöst worden war, hatte Potter gemeint, dass sie mit acht Wochen, wenn sie voll ausgewachsen sind, wieder damit aufhören würden.

 _Noch drei Wochen_ , dachte Draco und zuckte wegen eines besonders schräg klingenden Honks zusammen. Es schien noch so weit entfernt.

„Honk-honk-honk-honnnnk.“

Draco rieb sich sein Gesicht an seiner Pfote und setzte dann seiner Tochter nach. Er hatte vier Mädchen und einen Jungen. Und, seitdem sie sich bewegten, Kopfschmerzen. Außerdem wusste er nun, warum manche Tiere ihre Nachkommen fraßen.

„Hoooink!“ Draco’s Mund schloss sich um das Nackenfell seiner Tochter, damit er sie zum Nest zurücktragen konnte. Seine Zitzen schmerzten. Es war Zeit für Mittagessen. Auch wenn sie schon Frettchen-Trockenfutter fraßen, waren sie noch nicht vollständig entwöhnt. Er musste sie jetzt alle auf einmal füttern, sodass er danach frei war, seine Babys zu retten, wenn sie wieder aus dem Korb kletterten, um zu spielen. Sie waren in der Lage Probleme auch in einem Frettchen-sicheren Raum zu finden.

Draco kreiste um den zappelnden, honkenden Haufen, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten. Dann legte er sich auf seine Seite. Die Babys attackierten die Reihen der entblößten Zitzen mit gefräßigem Apetit. Draco zuckte zusammen, als ihre scharfen, kleinen Zähnchen ihn kratzten. _Man könnte meinen, ich würde sie hungern lassen._

Draco ließ seinen Blick über seine saugenden Jungen schweifen. Eine angenehme Wärme erfüllte ihn. Er leckte das ihm am nächsten liegende Baby. Jedes Mal, wenn er sie säugte, wurde er daran erinnert, dass er sie _gemacht_ hatte. Seine Milch nähre fünf Lebewesen, die aus seinem Bauch gekommen waren. Entstanden aus dem Nichts durch richtig guten, perversen Sex. _Meine schönen Babys._

Potter dachte auch, dass sie schön waren. Es bewies, dass er, trotz seiner Brille nicht blind war. Aber er war ein wenig nervend geworden, mit all seiner Liebe und Bewunderung für die Babys. Er streichelte sie, spielte mit ihnen und gab ihnen Draco’s Küsschen --- nicht, dass er noch Küsschen wollte. Küsschen erinnerten Draco daran, dass Potter ihn liebte und das ließ seinen Magen nervös werden. Er wusste nicht, was er wegen dieser Erklärung anfangen sollte, deswegen warf er sein ganzes Gewicht in die Aufgabe, die beste Mutter der Welt zu sein und schlich sich manchmal in Potter’s Bett, um mit ihm zu kuscheln, während dieser schlief.

_Blöder Potter, mit seinem blöden Haar und dem blöden Lächeln und der blöden Liebe –_

**SCHEPPER**

Auf der anderen Seite des Betts explodierte das Fenster nach innen und es regnete Glasscherben. Draco kreischte vor lauter Schreck und sprang auf seine Pfoten. Die Babys hingen teilweise unter ihm und waren durch seinem Körper geschützt. Glas prallte gegen seinen Rücken und Kopf. Sie schnitten ihn an Stellen, an denen kein Fell seine Haut schützte.

 _„IIIIIIIIIIIJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAAAA!“_ Der Ruf eines Fraßfeindes widerhallte vor den Wänden. Draco erstarrte vor Schreck. Sein Blick schoss nach oben und sein Herz rutschte ihm in die Hose. Ein riesiger, goldener Adler segelte durch das zerstörte Fenster und kreiste im Schlafzimmer.

Draco schüttelte sich hart, so dass sich seine Jungen schmerzvoll von seinen Zitzen lösten und warf sich dann in die Ecke des Wäschekorbs. Er schnappte sich den Saum einer Robe und zerrte kräftig und schnell.

„Honk!“, kreischten die Babys, als Draco die Robe über sie drüber zog. Der Haufen, den sie bildeten, wand und krümmte sich. „Honk!“

_„IIIIIIJJJJAAA!“_

Draco sprang auf seine Jungen, um sie zu schützen und fauchte den Adler an. Seine Zähne waren gefletscht, sein Nackenfell gesträubt. Sein Körper zitterte vor Angst und Wut. Seine Babys waren in Gefahr.

Dicke braune und goldenen Federn bedeckten den Adler. Gelblich-bronzefarbene Augen glitzerten im Sonnenlicht, dass durch das zerbrochene Fenster fiel. Der Adler schoss herab, seine hakenartigen Klauen ausgestreckt. Draco wollte ihn nicht in die Nähe seiner Babys lassen und warf sich mit einem lauten Schrei dem Adler entgegen. _„Iiiiiiiiiiiiii!“_

Scharfe Krallen kratzten seine Seiten und quetschten seinen Körper, als er gefasst wurde. Er biss in das Bein des Adlers. Seine Zähne durchbohrten raues Fleisch. Der Adler drückte in stärker und flatterte zum Fenster.

Plötzlich hörte Draco auf zu kämpfen. Keuchend feuerte er den Adler im Geist an. _Ja. Nimm mich. Lass meine Kleinen in Ruhe._

„Honk-honk!“ Er konnte ihre Schreie hören und pustete ihnen stille Abschiedsküsse zu. Eine goldene Feder fiel zu Boden.

Die Schlafzimmertür öffnete sich mit einem lauten Knall. _„Reverto transformatio!“_ , rief Granger.

Blaues Licht umhüllte Draco und den Adler. Draco’s Brust krampfte. Der Adler versteifte sich und fiel wie ein Stein zu Boden. Draco schlug ebenfalls auf dem Boden auf. Der Adler landete schwer auf ihm. In seinen Ohren krachte und knallte es. Sein Körper wand sich schmerzvoll unter dem Adler. Seine tränenden Augen waren fest zusammen gekniffen und er schnappte nach Luft.

Der Schmerz verging, aber der schwere Druck blieb. Draco öffnete die Augen und erblickte Potter, der nur wenige Zentimeter vor seiner Nase sichtbar wurde. „Malfoy?“, flüsterte Potter.

Draco blinzelte langsam. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass ihm viel kälter war, als zuvor. Sein Blick wanderte über Potter’s geschockte Gesichtszüge und blieb an seinen Lippen hängen.

Granger’s „Oh!“ und Weasley’s überraschtes Kläffen ließen Potter zurückschrecken. Draco hielt sich seine Hand vor seine Augen. Er drehte sie hin und her. Vier Finger und ein opponierbarer Daumen. Fingernägel. Menschliches Fleisch.

 _Menschlich_...

„Honk!“

Draco setzte sich rasch auf. Dabei schlug er mit seiner Stirn gegen Potter’s Gesicht. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles, aber ein erneuter Schrei seiner Babys zerrte an seinem Innersten. Er drückte schwach gegen Potter und versuchte seine Beine unter diesem hervorzuziehen. Tief in seiner Kehle machte er ein panisches Geräusch.

Sofort zog Potter seinen Zauberstab aus dem Gürtel seiner Robe. Seine Augen blitzten nur so vor Wut. Federstückchen steckten in seinem Haar. „Malfoy ---„

„Kik-kik - - - - kibys. Babys.“ Draco’s Zunge hatte Probleme, sich um das Wort zu wickeln. Er scharrte merkwürdig gegen Potter’s Brust. „Babys, Babys.“

„Honk-honk!“

Draco zog seine Beine unter Potter hervor. Seine Schlafanzugshose aus Baumwolle rutschte dabei teilweise von seiner Hüfte. Der Zauberstab fiel aus dem Hosenbund auf den Teppich. Draco’s Hand landete darauf, aber bewegte sich dann davon weg, als er sich halb-krabbelnd, halb-stolpernd von Potter fortbewegte. Seine Körperglieder schienen nicht richtig zu funktionieren. Er rannte gegen den Bettpfosten, während er das Bett umrundete. An seinen nackten Ellbogen und Vorderarmen bildeten sich Reibungsverbrennungen. Er ignorierte Granger und Weasley, die in der offenen Tür standen und krabbelte zum Wäschekorb.

Er fing eines der Jungen in dem Moment, indem sie heraushüpfte. Sie war winzig in seinen Händen. Braune und weiße Streifen in ihrem Fell zeugten von ihrem elterlichen Erbe. Mit einem ersticktem Geräusch wiegte er sie gegen seine nackte Brust. „Honk!“, verkündete sie und klammerte sich prompt an eine seiner Brustwarzen.

Draco wusste sogleich, dass er keine Milch mehr für sie hatte. Und selbst wenn, dann wäre es menschliche Muttermilch, die nicht für Frettchen, nicht für sie geeignet wäre. „Verwandel mich zurück!“, sagte Draco mit schriller Stimme. „Verwandel mich zurück. Verwandel mich zurück!“

„Nein!“

Draco’s Kopf flog herum und er zuckte zusammen, als er den Ausdruck auf Potter’s Gesicht sah. Gegen ihn gerichteter, abgrundtiefer Abscheu verzerrten Potter’s Gesichtszüge.

Potter machte eine schnelle Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab und das Fenster reparierte sich wie von selbst. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stupste er Weasley und Granger mit seinen Ellbogen zur Seite und stakste aus der Tür, Draco’s Zauberstab und eine bronzene Adlerstatue in seiner Hand.

Ein messerscharfer Schmerz bohrte sich plötzlich in Draco’s Herz.

_„Stupefy.“_

 

Da war ein roter Blitz und bevor er protestieren konnte, wurde alles dunkel.

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anmerkung des Übersetzers: Heute ist mein freier Tag. Wider Erwarten habe ich zwar Internet, aber die Verbindung ist äußerst schlecht. Dennoch habe ich jetzt mind. drei Stunden damit verbracht, dieses Kapitel für euch abzutippen, obwohl das Wetter richtig schön ist und ich mich eigentlich auch noch an den Strand legen wollte. Deswegen werde ich es jetzt einfach gleich posten, ohne es noch mal durch zu lesen. Dieses Kapitel poste ich deswegen jetzt schon, weil ich mich über die ganzen Reviews gefreut hab! Das nächstes wird es aber wohl wirklich erst wieder geben, wenn ich mit dem Praktikum fertig bin. Aber glaubt nicht, dass ich in der Zeit nichts für die FF mache. Ich bin nämlich gerade dabei, Kapitel 14 per Hand zu übersetzen. Fünf Kapitel fehlen also noch komplett. Ab diesem Kapitel müssen noch alle abgetippt und durchgelesen werden. Da wartet noch viel Arbeit auf mich ^^


	11. Elftes Kapitel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um Draco zu beschützen, verwandelt Snape diesen in ein Frettchen. Er wäre beim Dunklen Lord sicherer gewesen.

Die Missgeschicke des Draco Malfoy, Frettchen

Geschrieben von _Saber ShadowKitten_

Übersetzt aus dem Englischen von _Novaeanglia_

Beta: gesucht!

FSK: 16

Original: 18 Kapitel, abgeschlossen (http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2690275/11/The-Misadventures-of-Draco-Malfoy-Ferret)

Warnings: „M“preg, mehrfache Bestialität, und Gryffindors

Kategorien: Humor/Romanze

Spoilers: Harry Potter – Der Halbblutprinz

Inhaltsangabe: Um Draco zu beschützen, verwandelt Snape diesen in ein Frettchen. Er wäre beim Dunklen Lord sicherer gewesen. 

 

* * *

 

**Elftes Kapitel**

_Meine Babys?_

Draco setzte sich schlagartig auf und griff an seinen Kopf. Alles drehte sich. Er hatte sein Bewusstsein in einem ihm unbekannten, nicht fertig gestellten Schlafzimmer wieder erlangt. Er war in der gleichen blass-blauen Schlafanzugshose gekleidet, die er schon bei Snape angehabt hatte, bevor sein missliches Abenteuer begonnen hatte. Er schüttelte den Schwindel ab und kletterte aus dem Bett. Er musste zu seinen Babys.

Sonnenlicht fiel durch die Fenster gegenüber der Tür. Draco ergriff den Türknauf und drehte. Er war nicht überrascht, als sie nicht öffnete. „Lasst mich raus. Lasst mich raus!“ Draco schlug mit seinen Fäusten gegen die Tür und riss mit all seiner Kraft am Türknauf. „Potter, ich mein es Ernst! Lass mich raus!“

Niemand antwortete auf sein Rufen. Er hätte es nicht anders erwarten sollen. Erst als seine Fäuste zu schmerzen begannen, hörte er auf, gegen die Tür zu schlagen. Er lehnte sich mit der Stirn gegen die Tür. Seine Jungen brauchten ihn. Er musste hier raus.

Eine Wolke schob sich an der Sonne vorbei. Das Licht im Zimmer wurde immer schwächer. Draco schaute über seine Schulter zu dem hohen Fenster. _Natürlich_. Er zog seine Schlafanzugshose hoch und eilte zum Fenster. Der Verschluss ließ sich leicht öffnen und das Fenster schwang an seinen Scharnieren auf. Ein Schwall stickiger Luft schlug gegen Draco’s nackte Haut.

Draco lehnte sich aus dem Fenster und schaute nach unten. Er war im zweiten Stock, gut vier Meter über dem Boden. Er schluckte. Seine Fingernägel gruben sich in den Fenstersims. Das letzte Mal, als er aus einem so hohen Fenster geklettert war, hatte er sich seine Wirbelsäule an einem scharfen Stein zertrennt und war ewig ans Bett gefesselt gewesen, während Snape’s Heiltränke ihre Arbeit taten.

Aber er musste zu seinen Babys gelangen. Außerdem würde er springen und nicht aus Versehen hinausfallen, während er mit dem Cruciatus belegt war. Seine Knie zitterten, als er auf das Fensterbrett kletterte. Er ergriff den Fensterrahmen und schloss seine Augen. _Ich komme, meine wertvollen Kleinen._

Draco öffnete die Augen und sprang.

Schmerz schoss durch seinen Körper, als er auf dem Rasen landete und auf die Seite fiel. Er setzte sich auf, rieb seine Schulter und beäugte die Entfernung, die er gesprungen war. Er seufzte erleichtert, dass er sich nicht verletzt hatte und stand mit wackeligen Beinen auf. Als er seinen linken Fuß belastete, musste er einen Aufschrei unterdrücken. _Super_. Seine Zähne zusammenbeißend humpelte er in die Richtung der nächstgelegenen Tür. Zum Glück war sie nicht abgeschlossen. Er öffnete sie und steckte vorsichtig den Kopf durch. Die Tür führte in eine leere Küche.

Stimmen kamen von weiter oben des engen Flurs außerhalb der Küche. Draco humpelte den Flug entlang. Seine Füße waren kalt auf dem Hartholz-Boden.

„Wer auch immer den Zauber gesprochen hat, hat das Geschlecht des Zaubers verändert“, sagte Granger. Draco schlich um eine Ecke Richtung Treppe, wobei er versuchte, außerhalb der Sichtweite der Tür zur Bibliothek zu bleiben, in der sich die Gryffindors versammelt hatten. „Ansonsten ist es eine ganz normale Verwandlung.“

„Also wusste er ganz genau, was vor sich ging. Er hat jedes Wort gehört und verstanden“, Potter’s Stimme klang flach.

„Naja, ja“, Granger stimmte ihm zu. „Wie bei allen Mensch-in-etwas-anderes-Verwandlungen. Malfoy war sich die ganze Zeit über sein ‚Ich‘ bewusst, während nur seine Physiologie komplett in die eines Frettchen verwandelt war.“

„Und dann hat er sich schwängern lassen und Junge geboren!“, rief Weasley voller Schadenfreude. „Heute ist der beste Tag meines Lebens!“

Draco erreichte die Treppe und eilte so schnell wie er konnte in den Flur des ersten Stocks hinunter. Weasley’s brüllendes Gelächter verfolgte ihn. Die Porträts schauten ihm misstrauisch hinterher. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Draco die Tür zu Potter’s Schlafzimmer erkannte, da er sie bis dahin immer aus einem völlig anderen Winkel gesehen hatte.

Die Tür war zu, aber nicht abgeschlossen. Draco zögerte nicht und trat ein. Die Schreie seiner Jungen nach ihrer Mutter begrüßten ihn wie ein Zauber, der einen in Teile schlitzte. Seine Rufe gesellten sich zu ihren Stimmen, als er schmerzerfüllt zu ihrem Käfig lief. „Ich bin da. Ich bin da. Shhh. Ich bin da.“

Draco hievte den Käfig auf das Bett. Er kletterte daneben und öffnete die Tür. Seine Babys sprangen in seine Arme. Sie schnüffelten und honkten wie wild. „Honk-honk-hoooooonnnnk.“

„Ich weiß, ich weiß.“ Draco schob den Käfig vom Bett und ließ ihn auf den Boden fallen. Dann legte er sich auf die Seite. Er wand seinen Arm um seine Babys und zog seine Beine an. In dem Kreis, den Draco mit seinem Körper bildete, kletterten seine Junge aufeinander herum. Sie schnüffelten und nibbelten an seiner Brust. Draco’s Sichtfeld verschwamm und ein Kloß bildete sich in seinem Halt, als er ihre winzigen Köpfchen streichelte. _Was soll ich nur tun?_

Jemand musste Willens sein, ihn in ein Frettchen zurück zu verwandeln. Vielleicht könnten es die Hauselfen im Manor machen, wenn er es befahl. Er wäre auch davon abhängig, dass sie sich dann um ihn und seine Babys kümmerten. Der Gedanke beunruhigte ihn. Aber auch die Vorstellung, sich an seine Freunde zu wenden, war auch nicht besser. Er konnte nicht darauf vertrauen, dass sie die Verwandlung nicht versauen würden. Und was würde dann mit seinen Babys geschehen?

„Malfoy. Ich sehe, du hast es geschafft aus dem anderen Zimmer zu entkommen.“

Draco setzte sich auf und rieb mit seiner Hand über seine feuchten Augen. „Nicht dank dir“, sagte er mit bedrückter Stimme.

Die Schlafzimmertür klickte zu. Draco wurde angespannt. Er hielt seine Hände schützend über seine lauten Babys. „Nicht.“

„Nicht was?“ Draco konnte Potter’s Blick spüren, wie er sich in seinen Hinterkopf bohrte.

„Verwandel mich zurück oder lass uns alleine“, Draco’s Stimme war brüchig, „Aber nimm mich ihnen nicht weg.“

Potter schwieg. Draco schluckte um den Kloß ihn seiner Kehle. Er bereitete sich darauf vor, falls notwendig zu betteln. Er würde alles tun, um bei seinen Babys zu bleiben.

„Dich zurückzuverwandeln ist nicht die Lösung“, sagte Potter nach einer Weile. „Du hättest keine Muttermilch mehr, um sie zu säugen. Das ist eine andere Art von Magie, eine, die nicht mit einem Zauberstab nachzuahmen ist.“

„Aber sie nicht noch nicht vollständig entwöhnt“, Draco traute sich, einen Blick über seine Schulter zu werfen. Seine Jungen kauten an seinen Fingern. Potter lehnte wieder an der Tür. Sein Zauberstab baumelte in einer Hand. Eine unsichtbare schwarze Wolke hing über seinem Kopf. Er war nicht glücklich, zumindest soviel war zu sagen.

„Hermione ist unterwegs zu einem Tierladen, um sich darüber zu informieren, was nun zu tun ist“, erklärte Potter.

Draco weigerte sich aus Prinzip dankbar gegenüber des Schlammbluts zu sein. Aber im Geheimen war er froh. Voller Anspannung leckte er sich über die Lippen. „Was wird dann mit mir geschehen?“

„Du sitzt hier erstmal fest.“ Potter’s Lippen kräuselten sich vor Abscheu. Aber ob es Draco oder ihm selbst galt, war nicht auszumachen. „Du hast alles mit angehört und wir können nicht riskieren, dass du es jemanden erzählst, noch nicht einmal in Askaban.“

Draco’s Magen zog sich bei der Vorstellung, dorthin geschickt zu werden, zusammen. „Ich habe nichts getan!“

Potter schnaufte. „Allein schon uns zu bespitzeln, ist eines deiner Vergehen.“

„Ich habe euch nicht hinterher spioniert. Es könnte mich kaum weniger interessieren, was ihr Gryffindors vorhabt“, beteuerte Draco.

„Richtig. Du wurdest nur aus Zufall in ein Frettchen verwandelt und von allen Orten in Britannien hierher geschickt.“

„Nein, ich wurde in ein Frettchen verwandelt und über die Tore von _Hogwarts_ geworfen“, stellte Draco klar. Er hielt seinen Sohn davon ab, vom Bett zu fliehen. „Augenscheinlich hat Snape angenommen, dass ich dort sicher sein würde.“ Draco schnaubte. _Das zeigte, wie viel er wusste._

Das Bett fing plötzlich an zu vibrieren. Tintengläser auf dem Schreibtisch klapperten. Draco zuckte zusammen und beugte sich schützend über seine Babys. „Potter! Reiß dich zusammen!“

„Honk-honk-honk-honk-honk.!“

Das Wackeln hörte abrupt auf. Draco ging auf Potter los. „Wag es nicht, in der Gegenwart meiner Babys deine Kontrolle zu verlieren. Sollte ihnen was zustoßen, werde ich dich mit meinen bloßen Händen töten.“

Der Blick, den Potter Draco zuwarf, war mörderisch. „Hat Snape dich geschickt?“

„Snape hat mich nirgendwo hingeschickt. Er ist mich auf Anweisung meiner Mutter losgeworden“, schnappte Draco. „Glaubst du im Ernst, ich wollte ein Frettchen sein? Glaubst du etwa, dass ich mich danach gesehnt habe, ein Mädchen zu sein, eine Geburt durchzustehen und meine Babys mit meinen eigenen Brustwarzen zu stillen? Glaubst du, dass ich die Erfahrung machen wollte, dass die beste Zeit in meinem Leben die letzten 5 Monate gewesen sind, die ich mit dir verbraucht habe?“

Draco spürte, wie er von Kopf bis Fuß errötete, sobald die Worte seinen Mund verließen. Offensichtlich hatte das Trauma des Tages ihn um seinen Verstand gebracht.

Glücklicherweise schien Potter ihm kein Wort zu glauben. „Was auch immer, Malfoy. Nimm deine Babys und den Käfig. Du ziehst in ein anderes Zimmer. Ich würde dich ja wieder einsperren, aber keiner von uns will für deine Versorgung zuständig sein.“

Draco warf ihn einen misstrauischen Blick zu. „Was ist der Haken?“

Potter lächelte. Es war kein freundliches Lächeln. „Wir haben eben eine Reihe von Zauber gesprochen. Du wirst keinem erzählen können, wo du dich aufhältst. Und üble Dinge werden dir widerfahren, solltest du versuchen, etwas von dem weiterzuerzählen, was du mitgehört hast. Solltest du das Haus verlassen, wirst du es nicht wiederfinden können. Oh, und wir behalten deinen Zauberstab.“

„Aber ihr werdet mich nicht von meinen Babys trennen?“, Draco stellte die wichtigste Frage.

„Sie gehören dir, Malfoy“, sagte Potter herablassend. „Tatsächlich würde ich es vorziehen, dich nicht wiederzusehen.“

Draco nickte und sammelte seine Jungen ein.

Den Schmerz, den er fühlte, kam nur von seinem Knöchel.

* * *

 

Tbc.

 


	12. Zwölftes Kapitel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um Draco zu beschützen, verwandelt Snape diesen in ein Frettchen. Er wäre beim Dunklen Lord sicherer gewesen.

**Die Missgeschicke des Draco Malfoy, Frettchen**

Geschrieben von _Saber ShadowKitten_

Übersetzt aus dem Englischen von _Novaeanglia_

Beta: gesucht!

FSK: 16

Original: 18 Kapitel, abgeschlossen (http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2690275/12/The-Misadventures-of-Draco-Malfoy-Ferret)

Warnings: „M“preg, mehrfache Bestialität, und Gryffindors

Kategorien: Humor/Romanze

Spoilers: Harry Potter – Der Halbblutprinz

Inhaltsangabe: Um Draco zu beschützen, verwandelt Snape diesen in ein Frettchen. Er wäre beim Dunklen Lord sicherer gewesen.

* * *

 

 

**Zwölftes Kapitel**

„HooOOONNnnnk!“

„Nur Geduld. Du bist gleich dran“, schimpfte Draco mit seinem Sohn, Thuban, der in Kreisen auf dem Kopfkissen herum sprang. Er hatte seine Erstgeborene, Eltanin, auf dem Arm und fütterte sie mit Milch aus einer kleinen Flasche. Seine anderen drei Mädchen, Altais, Arrakus und Alsafi hatte er bereits gefüttert. Sie schliefen jetzt in einem haarigen Haufen in ihrem Käfig.

Draco hockte auf der Bettkante und sah Eltanin dabei zu, wie sie quietschend und schnaufend an der Flasche saugte. Seine Brustwarzen schmerzten immer, wenn er seine Babys mit der Flasche fütterte. Bald jedoch würden sie vollständig entwohnt sein und dann würde seine Phantom-Empfindlichkeit in seiner Brust ebenfalls verschwinden. Er wusste nicht, ob er darüber froh oder enttäuscht sein sollte.

Draco hob seinen Kopf an und schaute aus dem Fenster. Die Abenddämmerung warf lange Schatten über den Garten und den Zaun, der das Grundstück begrenzte. Warme Sommerluft wehte durch ein teilweise geöffnetes Fenster. Der Abend lockte ihn in seine Arme. Ihm war klar, dass, wenn er wollte, er jederzeit gehen konnte. Er konnte jederzeit seine sieben Sachen packen, sich seine Babys schnappen und per Flohnetzwerk oder zu Fuß nach Hause gehen. Ersatz-Zauberstäbe waren in jedem Zimmer des Manors versteckt. Das Buch über Frettchenpflege hatte er eines Morgens vor seiner Tür gefunden. Es hatte ihn über alles informiert, was er über die Pflege seiner Jungen wissen musste.

Wirklich willkommen zu bleiben war er schließlich nicht. Er geisterte durch die Flure und wurde dabei von den Gryffindors gemieden oder ignoriert. Außer einmal, als er von Weasley angebrüllt worden war, dass er entweder unsichtbar bleiben sollte oder er würde ihn verhexen. Er war hier genauso einsam, wie er im Manor wäre. Und da er nicht die Absicht hatte, irgendwem von den Dingen zu erzählen, die er überhört hatte, gab es nur wenig, was ihn in Potter’s Haus hielt. Alles in allem wäre es wohl das Beste, einfach zu gehen.

Draco fütterte Thuban und steckte ihn dann zu seinen Geschwistern in den Käfig. Er sammelte alle fünf Flaschen ein und verließ das Zimmer, um hinunterzugehen. Unten zögerte er, wie immer, als er Potter’s Stimme hörte, die aus der Bibliothek kam. Seinem pathetischen Verlangen nachgebend setzte er sich leise auf die untere Stufe.

„--- sicher, dass der Ravenclaw – Horkrux dich nicht wieder in einen Alder verwandeln wird?“, fragte Weasley.

„Ich habe es ohne Probleme hierher getragen“, antwortete Potter. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass es ein einmaliger Fluch war.“

„Ich muss dem zustimmen“, sagte Granger. „Es war eine sehr mächtige Verwandlung, viel stärker als die, die Malfoy in ein Frettchen verwandelt hat.“

„Würde es dir was ausmachen, den Namen des Idioten nicht mehr zu erwähnen?“, meinte Potter. „Es ist schon schlimm genug zu wissen, dass er da ist, ohne ständig daran erinnert zu werden.“

Draco zuckte zusammen.

„Harry“, mahnte Granger, „ich werde meine Worte nicht zensieren, nur weil du schmollst.“

„Ich schmolle nicht.“ Etwas knallte in der Bibliothek. „Ich will einfach nur nicht diesen Namen hören.“

„Mir wäre es auch lieber, ihn nicht mehr zu hören“, warf Weasley ein.

„Gut. Können wir jetzt weiter machen?“, fragte Granger genervt. „Wir müssen noch viele Entscheidungen treffen und es ist schon spät.“

Draco stützte sein Kinn auf seine Hände. Seine Ellbogen ruhten auf seinen Knien. Die Flaschen klapperten leise in seinem Schoss. Er sollte wirklich machen, dass er weg kam. Von der Treppe. Aus dem Haus.

Wäre er nur nicht in Potter verliebt.

Es war nicht ein so großer Schock gewesen, wie er befürchtet hatte, sich seiner Gefühle bewusst zu werden. Irgendwo, zwischen dem Küssen und dem als hübsch bezeichnet zu werden, Potter’s Lachen und der konstanten Zuneigung, hatte sich Draco in Potter verliebt.

Draco ging das Gespräch aus der Bibliothek noch einmal in seinem Kopf durch. Er musste den Drang unterdrücken, in die Bibliothek zu stürzen und nach Aufmerksamkeit zu verlangen. Er bezweifelte, dass das eine gute Idee wäre. Außerdem passte er nicht mehr in Potter’s Schoss.

Er vermisste es sehr. Er vermisste es, sich in das V von Potter’s Beinen zusammenzurollen oder sich an seine Brust zu kuscheln. Oder seine Kekse angereicht zu bekommen, wie Adel, was er schließlich verdiente. Gestreichelt und geküsst zu werden, aber auch frei zu sein, Potter zurückzuküssen. _Ich hätte auch nichts dagegen, Potter als Mensch zu küssen._

Der Gedanke daran ließ ihn an den einen Stellen ganz kribbelig werden, an anderen Stellen anschwellen. Es musste einen Weg geben, wieder an Potter – Küsse zu kommen, ohne dabei verhext zu werden. Einfach nur niedlich zu sein, war nicht die Lösung. Oder Potter wäre bereits über sein menschliches Ich hergefallen.

Nein. Draco brauchten einen Plan. Einen gerissenen und schlauen Plan.

Ein listiges Lächeln breitete sich langsam über seine Lippen aus.

 _Muhahaha_.

 

* * *

 

Tbc. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe, die Deutschen unter Euch haben heute brav gewählt! ;-)


	13. Dreizehntes Kapitel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um Draco zu beschützen, verwandelt Snape diesen in ein Frettchen. Er wäre beim Dunklen Lord sicherer gewesen.

**Die Missgeschicke des Draco Malfoy, Frettchen**

Geschrieben von _Saber ShadowKitten_

Übersetzt aus dem Englischen von _Novaeanglia_

Beta:

FSK: 16

Original: 18 Kapitel, abgeschlossen (http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2690275/13/The-Misadventures-of-Draco-Malfoy-Ferret)

Warnings: „M“preg, mehrfache Bestialität, und Gryffindors

Kategorien: Humor/Romanze

Spoilers: Harry Potter – Der Halbblutprinz

Inhaltsangabe: Um Draco zu beschützen, verwandelt Snape diesen in ein Frettchen. Er wäre beim Dunklen Lord sicherer gewesen.

* * *

 

**Dreizehntes Kapitel**

 

 

Das Erste, was Draco machen musste, war Potter’s Aufmerksamkeit zurückzugewinnen. Das Potter ihn behandelte, als wäre er unsichtbar, musste ein Ende finden. Aber er konnte nicht einfach einen Streit vom Zaun brechen, v.a. nicht, wenn er geküsst und nicht verflucht werden wollte. Potter’s Aufmerksamkeit musste genauso gewonnen werden, wie man die Aufmerksamkeit aller Männer auf sich ziehen konnte: indem man besonders unwiderstehlich aussah.

Draco hatte den Vorteil, dass er sowieso schon besonders erregend aussah, sodass er mit ein wenig Anstrengung verdammt gut aussehen und Potter ihm einfach nicht mehr widerstehen können würde. Und die Tatsache, dass Potter schwul war, war ebenfalls hilfreich. Auch wenn Draco wusste, dass er selbst heterosexuellen Jungs den Kopf verdrehen konnte. Er hatte gesehen, wie Andere ihn aus der Ferne beobachteten und kicherten, wenn er vorbei stolzierte. Es war offensichtlich gewesen, dass sie derart von Erfurcht ergriffen gewesen waren, als dass sie sich ihm hätten nähern können. Draco hätte jeden von ihnen haben können, wenn er nur mit den Fingern geschnipst hätte.

Draco durchwühlte Potter’s Kleiderschrank. Er war auf der Suche nach etwas passenden für die Verführung. Die ekelhaften, fadenscheinigen Roben im Schrank gehörten verbrannt und nicht getragen. Wenn Draco nur seine eigene Kleidung von zu Hause hätte, dann würde Potter ihm zu Füßen liegen, sobald er den Raum betrat. Aber wenn er das Haus verließ, würde er nicht mehr zurück kommen können. Deswegen musste er mit dem wenigen auskommen, dass ihm hier zur Verfügung stand.

Granger hatte ihm am gleichen Tag, an dem sie ihm die Flaschen und die Anweisung für die Pflege seiner Babys gebracht hatte, auch einige Kleidungsstücke gegeben. Aber Potter hatte ihn bereits in diesen gesehen. Außerdem waren sie auch nicht von bester Qualität oer schmeichelten seiner Figur. Er konnte unter Potter’s Kleidung nichts vernünftiges zum Anziehen finden. Das Wühlen durch die Klamotten, die gefaltet in den Regalen lag, offenbarte nur geschmacklose Pullover, viel zu große T-Shirts und Schlafanzugshosen.

Draco nahm sich eine der gefalteten Schlafanzugshosen und schüttelte sie aus, sodass sie sich entfalten konnten. Er hatte noch nie Schlafanzugshosen wie diese gesehen. Der Stoff war weich und hart zur gleichen Zeit. Er mochte die Farbe, ein sehr dunkles Blau, welches seine blasse Haut betonen würde.

Draco zog seine eigene Schlafanzugshose aus und Potter’s an. Das Material kratzte an seinem Schoss. Nachdem er die Verschlüsse verstanden hatte, war es nicht mehr so schlimm. Der Hosenbund war locker, da Potter größer war als er. Dadurch hing die Hose. In besser sitztenden Kleidungsstücken sah er besser aus, aber er musste mit dem arbeiten, was er hatte.

Nachdem er seine Hose in seinem Zimmer in den Wäschekorb gepackt hatte, kontrollierte Draco sein Aussehen im Spiegel. Sein Haar war immer noch feucht von dem Bad, dass er genommen hatte. Es fiel lockig um seine Ohren und auf seinen Nacken. „Und, wie sehe ich aus?“

„Honk!“, kam die Antwort.

„Psst, nicht so laut. Du weckst noch deine Schwestern“, schimpfte Draco mit Thuban, der an den Metallgittern des Käfigs hing. Die Mädchen lagen aneinander gekuschelt unter dem Geschirrtuch in der hinteren Ecke. Nur die Nasen und Pfoten schauten heraus.

„Honk-hiiink-honk!“

Draco öffnete den Riegel und fing Thuban auf, als dieser heraussprang. Er schloss die Käfigtür wieder und wiegte Thuban in seiner Armbeuge. „Ich sollte dich wirklich nicht auch noch dafür belohnen“, meinte Draco, während er Thuban hinab in die Küche trug. „Aber andererseits mag ich auch nicht deine Schwestern bestrafen, indem sie durch deinen Lärm beim Schlafen gestört werden.“

„Honk-honk!“ Thuban leckte Draco’s Vorderarm und Draco dachte nicht mehr daran, streng mit ihm zu sein.

In der Küche setzte Draco Thuban auf den Tisch, nachdem er kontrolliert hatte, dass Krummbein nicht da war. Danach machte er Tee. Wenn er es richtig abgepasst hatte, würde Potter gleich kommen, um Granger, Weasley und sich ebenfalls einen zu machen, um ihn mit in die Bibliothek zu nehmen.

Zur Beschäftigung gab er Thuban einen Keks und stolperte dann auf dem Weg zum Spülbecken beinahe über den Saum seiner geborten Schlafanzugshose, wo er den Wasserkessel füllen wollte. Auf seine Fresse zu fallen, wäre sicherlich gar nicht attraktiv. Er beugte sich vor und rollte den Schlag auf.

Ein scharfes Einatmen, gefolgt von einem „Hmmmmk“ mit vollem Mund von Thuban ließ Draco hinter sich schauen. Potter stand in der Tür zur Küche und hielt die Tür mit einer Hand offen. Er starrte unbeweglich auf Draco’s Hintern. _Ja!_

Draco wackelte mehr als unbedingt nötig mit seinem Hintern, während er seine Hosebeine fertig aufrollte. Er hörte, wie Potter erneut schlagartig ausatmete und schlenderte zum Spülbecken. Er drehte das Wasser ab und nahm den Kessel. Als er sich umdrehte, tat er überrascht, Potter dort stehen zu sehen. „Potter! Sich an Leute anzuschleichen ist aber nicht sehr Gryffindor von dir.“

Potter bewegte seinen Kopf ruckartig, als hätter er bemerkt, dass er Draco angstarrt hatte. Er warf Draco einen Blick voller Verachtung zu, der aber beinahe vollkommen von Verwirrung überschattet war. „Was hast du da an?“

„Ich brauchte saubere Schlafanzugshosen“, erklärte Draco und setzte den Kessel auf den Herd. Er drehte die Flamme an.

„Das ist kein Schlafanzug, dass ist eine Jeans.“

Draco zuckte mit den Schulter und kratzte sich am Bauch. Er grinste innerlich, als er sah, dass Potter seiner Hand folgte. „Wie auch immer, sie ist bequem --“ Draco hakte einen Daumen in eine Gürtelschlaufe und zog den Hosenbund nach unten, wobei er einen Büschel weiß-blonder Locken enthüllte, „—auch wenn sie etwas zu locker sind.“

Potter’s Gesicht lief rot an und er schluckte sichtbar. Draco biss sich auf die Zunge, um nicht zu triumphieren. Stattdessen sagte er leichthin: „ Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus, sie mir auszuleihen.“

Potter’s Kopf ruckte wieder und er räusperte sich, während er seinen Blick abwandte. „Frag nächstes Mal erst“, sagte er in dem Versuch, hart zu klingen. Der Sprung in seiner Stimme ruinierte es. Er machte auf dem Fuße kehrt und ging steif aus der Küche.

Draco’s Gesicht strahlte mit einem Grinsen, sobald die Tür schloss.

Das Spiel konnte beginnen.

 

* * *

Tbc. 


	14. Vierzehntes Kapitel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um Draco zu beschützen, verwandelt Snape diesen in ein Frettchen. Er wäre beim Dunklen Lord sicherer gewesen.

**Die Missgeschicke des Draco Malfoy, Frettchen**

Geschrieben von _Saber ShadowKitten_

Übersetzt aus dem Englischen von _Novaeanglia_

Beta:

FSK: 16

Original: 18 Kapitel, abgeschlossen (http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2690275/14/The-Misadventures-of-Draco-Malfoy-Ferret)

Warnings: „M“preg, mehrfache Bestialität, und Gryffindors

Kategorien: Humor/Romanze

Spoilers: Harry Potter – Der Halbblutprinz

Inhaltsangabe: Um Draco zu beschützen, verwandelt Snape diesen in ein Frettchen. Er wäre beim Dunklen Lord sicherer gewesen.

* * *

**Vierzehntes Kapitel**

Die Babys kletterten auf seinem nackten Rücken herum und  zogen an seinen Haaren. Sie schnüffelten und honkten in seine Ohren. Draco lag auf dem Bett, die Knie gebeugt und bewegte seine Beine in der Luft hin und her. Die „geborgte“ Kopie von _Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten_ lehnte gegen das Fussende des Bettes.

„ ‚Zunächst waren die Klatscher (oder „Blutmacher“), wie wir gesehen haben, fliegende Steine“,“ las Draco vor. Er fing Arrakis auf, bevor sie von seiner Schulter fallen konnte. „ ‚und zu der Zeit von Mumps waren sie nur zu Steinen in Ballform verbessert worden‘.“

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie jemand im Flur auf der Höhe seiner angelehnten Tür inne hielt. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte, dass Potter auf die Minute pünktlich war.

„ ‚ Diese hatten aber einen wichtigen Nachteil‘“, las Draco weiter und blätterte um. Er zuckte zusammen, als an seinem Unterarmhaar gerissen wurde. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht, hob seinen Arm hoch und schaute Eltanin und Altais an, die mit dem Kämpfen aufgehört hatten und zurückstarrten. „Hört ihr Dummerchen überhaupt zu? Das ist wichtig. Ihr werdet nie erfolgreiche Quidditch-Stars, wenn ihr nicht aufpasst.“

Er konnte ein Lachen hinter der Tür hören, welches aber schnell erstickt wurde und musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. _Potter findet mich lustig, nicht mehr abartig._ Er konnte ein weiteres Ziel auf seinem Plan abhaken.

„ ‚Die Steine konnten von den durch Magie verstärkten Schlaghölzern der Treiber des 15. Jahrhunderts zerschlagen werden. Für den Rest des Spiels wurden dann alle Spieler von fliegendem Gesteinsschutt verfolgt‘.“

* * *

Draco schritt in die Bibliothek mit Alsafi auf dem Arm. Potter, Granger und Weasley saßen um einen dreieckigen Tisch, auf dem Pergamentrollen und Karten ausgebreitet waren.

„Was machst du hier?“, fuhr Weasley ihn an.

Draco ignorierte ihn und hielt Alsafi auf der Höhe von Potter’s Gesicht. „Alsafi will ihren Vater.“

Wie auf Stichwort leckte Alsafi Potter’s Nase mit voller Begeisterung.

Potter blinzelte hinter seinen Brillengläsern wie eine Eule und nahm sie langsam. Draco warf ihm ein kleines Lächeln zu und ging.

* * *

„Potter“, sagte Draco. Er hielt sich ein kleines, gestreiftes Handtuch vor seine edlen Teile, als er Potter außerhalb des Bads traf. Wassertropfen klebten an seiner Haut und sein Haar hing nass in seinem Nacken. „Wir haben keine sauberen Badetücher mehr.“

„O-Okay“, antwortete Potter mit roten Wangen.

Draco nickte und ging den Flur hinunter zu seinem Schlafzimmer. Er konnte die ganze Zeit Potter’s Augen auf seinem nackten Hintern fühlen.

* * *

„Möchtest du ein Sandwich?“, fragte Draco. Er schnitt zwei Scheiben vom Brot.

Potter starrte ihn an, als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. „Bietest du mir an, eines für mich zu machen?“

„Es macht keinen Unterschied, ob ich nur eins oder zwei mache.“

„Ähm, o.k..“

Draco schnitt zwei weitere Scheiben.

* * *

„Potter!“ Draco warf ihm einen pseudo-panischen Blick zu. „Ich kann Arrakis nicht finden!“

Potter eilte sofort zur Rettung.

Draco drückte Arraki’s Kopf zurück in seine Tasche und beeilte sich, Potter zu folgen.

* * *

Draco trat vorsichtig gegen die Schlafzimmertür. Er hatte seine Babys auf dem Arm. _Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten_ steckte unter seinem Arm. Potter öffnete die Tür. Er war nur mit einer grünen Schlafanzughose und seiner Brille bekleidet.

„Meine Babys können nicht schlafen“, flüsterte er. „Ich würde ihnen ja vorlesen, aber ich habe meine Stimme verloren. Könntest du?“

Potter starrte Draco voller Unglauben an. Dennoch trat er schließlich von der Tür zurück. „O.k..“

Draco warf ihn einem dankbaren Blick zu und trat ein. Er kletterte auf Potter’s Bett, arrangierte die Babys in einem Haufen auf seinem Schoss und schaute auf.

Potter’s verblüffter Gesichtsausdruck ließ Draco beinahe lachen. Seine Lippen zogen sich auf einer Seite hoch. „Wir sind bereit“, flüsterte er.

Potter zuckte zusammen, so, als wäre er überrascht. Er rieb sich den Nacken und schloss dann die Schlafzimmertür. Er zögerte an der Seite des Bettes. Draco hielt ihm das Quidditchbuch entgegen.

Potter nahm es vorsichtig, setzte sich an das Bettende und öffnete das Buch. Er räusperte sich. „ ‚Die normalerweise leichtesten und schnellsten Flieger, die Sucher, brauchen beides: ein scharfes Auge und die Fähigkeit ein- oder freihändig zu fliegen...‘.“

* * *

„Malfoy, alles klar da drinne?“

Draco stieß sich seinen Kopf gegen den Schrank unter dem Waschbecken. Schnell  zerwuschelte er sein Haar kunstvoll im Spiegel und setzte sich auf den Boden. Dort schüttelte er noch sein Paket auf.

„Malfoy?“, rief Potter in Sorge. Der Türknauf drehte sich.

Draco ließ sich zurückfallen und stöhnte, als die Tür aufschwang. Potter machte ein erstickte Geräusch, sobald er Draco erblickte, wie er in engen Boxershorts auf dem Boden lag. Draco versteckte sein Lachen in weiteren Stöhnen.

„Mal-foy“, Potter’s Stimme brach, „bist du ausgerutscht?“

„Brilliante Schlussfolgerung, Potter“, antwortete Draco und streckte ihm seinen Arm entgegen. Potter griff automatisch danach. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war benommen. Er begann damit, Draco hochzuziehen. „Das war das letzte Mal, dass ich mir einen vor dem Spiegel runterhole.“

Draco’s Arm wurde ihm fast aus dem Gelenk gerissen.

* * *

Draco öffnete den Käfig. Seine 5 Jungen sprangen auf das Bett. Ihr Fell war hatte mehr Braun- und Weißtöne bekommen. Sie waren so groß geworden, seitdem sie entwöhnt worden waren. „Hallo, meine süßen kleinen Babys.“

„Äh, Malfoy?“ Potter stupste die Schlafzimmertür auf. Er hatte einen Teller mit Keksen in der Hand. Er machte einen unwohlen Eindruck. „Magst, ähm, magst du Kekse?“

Draco’s Herz machte einen Purzelbaum. Dieses Mal hatte er nicht geplant. „Wir hätten gerne welche.“

* * *

„Duk?“

„Was?“ Draco’s Kopf drehte sich und er starrte Thuban an. „Was hast du grad gesagt?“

Thuban stellte sich auf seine Hinterbeine und trat die Luft mit seinen Vorderpfoten. „Duk-duk.“

Draco’s Atem blieb ihm im Hals stecken.

Potter kam in die Küche und Thuban fing an, im Kreis herum zu springen. Er duhkte vor lauter Begeisterung. „Duk-duk-duk-duk-duk-duk-duk!“

„Hey. Das hört sich so an, als wäre da jemand nicht länger mehr ein Baby.“ Potter schaute Draco an und runzelte die Stirn. „Du siehst aus, als wärst du kurz davor zu heulen.“

Draco winkte ihn davon und drehte sich um, sodass er dem Spülbecken gegenüber stand. Er rieb sich seinen Handrücken über die Augen. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich.“

 „Malfoy?“ Er konnte eine zaghafte Berührung an seiner Schulter fühlen.

Draco drehte sich um und vergrub sein Gesicht in Potter’s Schulter. Seine Hände umklammerten die Vorderseite von Potter’s Robe. „Mein Baby ist kein Baby mehr“, sagte er mit dicker Stimme. In seinen Augen stach es.

Potter’s Arme kamen vorsichtig hoch und er klopfte Draco sanft auf den Rücken. Genau, wie Draco es geplant hatte. Wirklich.

_Schnief_.

* * *

Draco trug seine gähnenden Kinder den Flur hinunter in Richtung Potter’s Schlafzimmer. Die Portraits schnarchten, als er an ihnen vorbei ging. Er schob Potter’s Tür auf, drückte sie mit seiner Ferse wieder zu und stolperte beinahe über einen Haufen Klamotten im Dunkeln.

Potter’s Zauberstabspitze erleuchtete mit einem stummen _Lumos_ -Zauber. Er blinzelte im Licht. „Malfoy, was machst du hier?“

„Albtraum“, sagte Draco. Er kletterte neben Potter auf das Bett. „Es war schrecklich. Wir wollen nicht alleine sein.

Potter starrte ihn an, als hätte er nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. „Du machst Witze.“

Draco häufte die Frettchen zwischen sie und schlüpfte unter die Decke. „Dämm das Licht. Wir würde gerne in dieser beschissenen Nacht noch schlafen.“

„Malfoy. Ich schlafe nicht in dem gleichen Bett wie du.“

Draco legte sein Kopf auf das Kissen und schaute Potter klagend an. Dann nutzte er seine Geheimwaffe, die er sich bis dahin aufgehoben hatte. „Bitte, Harry.“

Potter öffnete und schloss seinen Mund wie ein Fisch. Plötzlich schaute er finster drein. „Fein. Aber nur für heute Nacht.“ Das Zimmer wurde dunkel. „Und bleib auf deiner Seite, oder es passiert was.“

Draco erstickte seine Freude mit dem Kissen. Nicht mehr lange, dann würde Potter nachgeben und das Füllung aus Draco herausknutschen.

Er konnte es kaum erwarten.

* * *

Tbc. 


	15. Fünfzehntes Kapitel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um Draco zu beschützen, verwandelt Snape diesen in ein Frettchen. Er wäre beim Dunklen Lord sicherer gewesen.

**Die Missgeschicke des Draco Malfoy, Frettchen**

Geschrieben von _Saber ShadowKitten_

Übersetzt aus dem Englischen von _Novaeanglia_

Beta:

FSK: 16

Original: 18 Kapitel, abgeschlossen (http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2690275/15/The-Misadventures-of-Draco-Malfoy-Ferret)

Warnings: „M“preg, mehrfache Bestialität, und Gryffindors

Kategorien: Humor/Romanze

Spoilers: Harry Potter – Der Halbblutprinz

Inhaltsangabe: Um Draco zu beschützen, verwandelt Snape diesen in ein Frettchen. Er wäre beim Dunklen Lord sicherer gewesen.

* * *

**Fünfzehntes Kapitel**

„Nnnh – nhh – nhh.“ Draco drehte sich auf den Rücken und legte seinen Arm oberhalb seines Kopfes auf das Bett. Er schnalzte mit der Zunge. Wachsamkeit leckte an dem Rand seiner Träume.

Ein schmaler Körper hüpfte auf seinen Bauch. Er begann auf ihm herum zu springen. „Duk – duk – duk.“

„Arrakis“, murmelte Draco, „hör auf, auf Mami’s Blase herum zu tanzen, Süße.“

Er hörte ein leichtes Lachen und öffnete ein Auge. Potter saß im Schneidersitz neben ihm auf dem Bett. Er war bereits angezogen und wurde von Frettchen als Turngerät genutzt. Arrakis hüpfte mit einem letzten Tritt gegen Draco’s Bauch zu Potter hinüber.

„Mami?“, fragte Potter.

„Sie haben bereits einen Vater.“ Draco beobachtete, wie sich ein Krieg zwischen Unbehagen und schüchterner Freude auf Potter’s Gesicht abspielte. Draco legte auch den anderen Arm über seinen Kopf ab und streckte sich. Die Bettdecke rutschte herunter und legte seine nackten Oberkörper frei. Er erwischte Potter beim Starren und grinste. „Gefällt dir, was du siehst?“

„Verzieh dich, Malfoy.“ Potter’s Wangen liefen rot an. Er fing Eltanin auf, bevor sie vom Bett springen konnte. „Warum bist du hier? Und erzähl mir nicht keinen Mist von wegen Alpträumen.“

„Das ist kein Mist.“

Potter schnaufte. „Richtig. Du läufst immer zu deinem Todfeind, um bei ihm im Bett zu schlafen, wenn du schlecht träumst.“

Draco stützte sich auf seine Ellbogen auf. „Nein, tu ich nicht. Weasley schnarcht.“

Potter’s Auge zuckte. „Du weißt, was ich meine.“

„Potter“,drehte Draco den Spieß um, „wenn du uns nicht hier haben willst, hättest du das sagen sollen.“

„Natürlich will ich dich nicht hier haben!“ Draco zuckte mit dem Scherz der Ablehnung zusammen. „Außerdem ist es ja nicht so, als wärst du schon früher zu mir gekommen, als du Alpträume hattest“, erwiderte Potter.

Auch wenn der Traum letzte Nacht nicht echt war, andere in der Vergangenheit waren es jedoch gewesen. Draco schaute Potter demonstrativ an. „Das war, weil ich eh schon bei dir geschlafen hab.“

„Erinner‘ mich nicht dran“, murrte Potter. Dunkle Wolken zogen über seinen Gesicht.

Draco setzte sich vollständig auf. Er musste Dinge zurecht biegen, bevor er allen Fortschritt verlor, den er sich erkämpft hatte. Die Frettchen _duhkten_ und sprangen fröhlich zwischen Potter und ihm hin und her. „Wirklich, Potter, ich bin jetzt der gleiche Zauberer, der ich auch damals war. Und du schienst mich da wirklich gemocht zu haben, wenn man nach den ganzen Küsschen und der Zuneigung geht.“

Potter’s Lippen wurden dünn. „Draco ist tot. Du bist nur Malfoy.“

Der harte verbale Schlag ließ die Luft aus Draco’s Lungen entweichen. Er ließ sein Kinn sinken, blinzelte mehrmals, um seine sich trübende Sicht wieder klar zu bekommen und versuchte seine Babys einzusammeln. Sie dachten jedoch, dass es ein Spiel war und rannten mit freudigen _Duhks_ zu Potter.

„Eltanin, Arrakis, Altais, Alsafi und Thuban, kommt sofort hierher“, schnappte Draco mit angespannter Stimme. „Potter will nicht mit euch zusammen sein.“

Seine fünf Kinder kauerten beim dem Klang seiner Stimme und versteckten sich in Potter’s Schoss. Potter legte seine Hand über sie. „Sie stören mich nicht.“

Draco’s Hände formten sich zu Fäusten. Seine Fingernägel gruben sich in seine Handflächen. Seine Brust schmerzte stark. „Richtig. Sie natürlich nicht. Wie dumm konnte ich sein?“

_Vollkommen, total, ganz und gar dumm._

„Bring sie mir vorbei wann auch immer.“ Draco kletterte aus dem Bett und ging steif zur Tür. „Ich vertraue dir.“

In seinem eigenen Schlafzimmer wickelte Draco seine Hände um den Bettpfosten und legte seinen Vorderkopf gegen das konische Holz. Mit geschlossenen Augen versuchte er gegen das Verlangen anzukämpfen, alles in Stücke zu schlagen oder zu weinen. Weder das eine noch das andere würde ihm helfen; am Ende würde Potter ihn immer noch hassen.

Er hätte zurück zum Dunklen Lord gehen sollen. Das hätte ihn wenigstens vor einem gebrochenen Herzen bewahrt.

* * *

Tbc...


	16. Sechszehntes Kapitel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um Draco zu beschützen, verwandelt Snape diesen in ein Frettchen. Er wäre beim Dunklen Lord sicherer gewesen.

**Die Missgeschicke des Draco Malfoy, Frettchen**

Geschrieben von _Saber ShadowKitten_

Übersetzt aus dem Englischen von _Novaeanglia_

Beta:

FSK: 16

Original: 18 Kapitel, abgeschlossen (http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2690275/16/The-Misadventures-of-Draco-Malfoy-Ferret)

Warnings: „M“preg, mehrfache Bestialität, und Gryffindors

Kategorien: Humor/Romanze

Spoilers: Harry Potter – Der Halbblutprinz

Inhaltsangabe: Um Draco zu beschützen, verwandelt Snape diesen in ein Frettchen. Er wäre beim Dunklen Lord sicherer gewesen.

* * *

 

**Sechszehntes Kapitel**

 

Unerträglich höflich, das war der Kurs, den Draco zu nehmen entschied, bis er entschieden hatte, was er mit Harry machen sollte. Sein Plan hatte versagt; Potter hatte nur zu den Babies eine Verbindung entwickelt, nicht zu ihm. (Potter war zwar scharf auf ihn, aber das war jeder und deswegen war es bedeutungslos.) Draco unterdrückte sein Verlangen, zu gehen. Denn seine Babies hatten zu Potter eine Verbindung aufgebaut und Draco wusste, wie es war, ein Elternteil plötzlich weggenommen zu bekommen.

Deswegen brachte Draco die Frettchen in Potter’s Zimmer oder erlaubte Potter, sie zu besuchen, wenn sie in seinem Raum waren. Er bewahrte ausdruckslose Höflichkeit, beantwortete Fragen und flache Unterhaltungen mit einem Nicken und einem Lächeln.

„Die Babies sind wahnsinnig gewachsen.“

„Ja, ich hätte gerne einen Keks.“

„Weasley’s Haaren passen zu den Farben der Kanonen aus Chudley.“

„Das ist in Ordnung. Ich kann mir später selber was machen.“

„Wir haben solch ein schönes Wetter.“

Potter beobachtete ihn jetzt viel, mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Er war offensichtlich ganz verstört durch Draco’s Verhalten. Aber was sollte Draco sonst machen? Potter’s Kopf gegen die Wand schlagen, während er ihn anschrie ‚ICH LIEBE DICH, DU DUMMER ARSCH!‘?

_Hmm..._

„Duhk!“ Thuban sprang in Kreisen zu Draco’s Füßen. Plötzlich hielt er inne, schwankte ein paar Schritte und attackierte Draco’s in Socken gekleidete Zehen. „Dnnk – dnnk – dnnk.“

„Was machst du?“, fragte Draco ihn. Er zuckte zusammen, als ihn scharfe Zähne in die Haut bissen. „Warum gehst du nicht mit seinen Schwestern spielen und lässt meine armen Füße alleine?“

„Dnnkrrr.“ Thuban fing an, an Draco’s großen Zeh zu ziehen.

Draco stupste ihn mit seinem anderen Fuß in die Seite. „Iip!“ Thuban sprang vor Schreck in die Luft und rannte unter den Saum von Draco’s Robe. Draco kicherte und schaute sich im Zimmer um. Staubflocken tanzten im Licht der Nachmittagssonne, welches durch die Fenster fiel. Ein leere Teller balancierte auf dem Käfig neben dem Bett. Er konnte weder Haut noch Haar seiner anderen vier Kinder entdecken.

„Wo sind deine Schwestern, Thuban?“ , fragte Draco. Er legte sein Buch zur Seite. Dass er sich keine Begegnungen mit Potter ausdenken musste, verlieh im Extrazeit. Glücklicherweise hatte er Zugang zur Bücherei, sobald der Grausame und seine Freunde sie in den Abenden räumten.

(Er hatte darüber nachgedacht, sich mit Potter gut zustellen, indem er das aktuelle Problem mit seiner Brillanz löste, an dem die Gryffindors gearbeitet hatten und das auf den Tisch der Bücherei verstreut lag, ab ... nö.)

„Arraksis, Altais, Alsafi, Eltanin!“, rief Draco und lauschte nach ihnen. Die Zimmertür war verschlossen und der Raum Frettchen-sicher. Sie mussten also irgendwo sein.

„Duhk – duhk!“ Drei Köpfe schauten aus der schmalen Öffnung zwischen den Schranktüren des Kleiderschranks hervor. „Duhk!“

„Da sind drei von euch. Wo ist der letzte?“

Arraksis, Altais und Alsafi verschwanden erneut innerhalb des Kleiderschranks.

Draco schüttelte Thuban aus seiner Robe hervor und kletterte vom Bett. Arraksis, Altais und Alsafi’s Hinterteile begrüßten ihn, als er sich vor den geöffneten Kleiderschrank niederkniete und hinein schaute. „Was macht ihr denn?“

Alsafi drehte sich um und leckte ihn über die Nase, bevor sie sich wieder zu ihren Schwestern gesellte. Die drei schnüffelte und schupsten sich gegenseitig aus dem Weg, um an das zu kommen, was sie gefunden hatten.

Draco pflückte einen, zwei und drei aus dem Kleiderschrank und legte so ein Loch im Boden des Schrankes frei. Ein Nase schaute hervor, roch die Luft und verschwand wieder. „Eltanin!“

Draco beugte sich in den Kleiderschrank und klopfte gegen den Rand des Lochs. „Eltanin, komm sofort daraus.“

Arraksis, Altais und Alsafi hüpften zurück in den Schrank und stürmten auf das Loch zu. Sie scharrten aneinander herum und kämpften darum, wer hinein gehen durfte. Draco schob sie beiseite und steckte seine Hand in das Loch. „Eltanin, komm her!“

Eltanin stupste mit ihrem Kopf gegen seine Finger und bewegte sich dann aus seiner Reichweite.

Vor sich hin schimpfend beugte sich Draco noch weiter vor. Er hielt sich mit seiner anderen Hand an der Rückwand des Kleiderschranks fest, während er seine Hand noch tiefer in der Loch steckte. Die Ärmel seiner Robe verfingen sich an den zernagten Holz. Eltanin blieb außerhalb seiner Reichweite. „Du machst mich wütend, Eltanin.“

Ein gewichtiger Bums auf seinem Rücken wurde von einem Kriegsschrei gefolgt. „DUHK – DUUUUHHHK!“ Thuban warf sich von Draco auf Arraksis, Altais und Alsafi. Diese schrien. „IIII!“

Die vier fingen an miteinander zu kämpfen und veranstalteten direkt neben Draco’s Ohr einen Krawall. Eine Pfote erwischte ihn im Gesicht. „Hey! Hört auf!“ Er versuchte seinen Arm aus dem Loch zu ziehen, um ihre Possen zu stoppen. Aber er steckte fest.

 _Verflixter Mist._ Draco verlagerte sein Gewicht und zog an seinem Arm. Der Stoff seiner Robe zeriss an den rauen Kanten des Holzes, aber sein Vorderarm kam nicht los. Er steckte im Loch fest.

Eltanin zwickte an seiner Fingerspitze.

Draco zog ein finsteres Gesicht und versuchte es erneute. Es klappte wieder nicht. Mit dem Arm wackeln brachte auch nicht mehr, als das er sich mit den Holzkanten in den Arm stach. Arraksis, Altais, Alsafi und Thuban tollten herum. Sie stießen gegen ihn. Er reichte unangenehm über seine Brust und den festsitzenden Arm, um sie aus dem Kleiderschrank zu schieben. Anstatt dessen wurde seine Hand angegriffen.

„Malfoy?“

 _Wunderbar_ , dachte Draco sarkastisch. Er ließ seinen Kopf auf seine überkreuzten Arme fallen. Er musste sich das Bild vorstellen, was er bereitete: Kopf und Oberkörper im Kleiderschrank, den Hintern in der Luft, die eine Hand in einem Loch feststeckend und die andere wurde von schrecklichen, lärmenden Frettchen misshandelt. „Hau ab, Potter.“ Er war nicht in der Stimmung, höflich zu sein.

„Was machst du?“ Potter dachte offensichtlich, dass hau ab eigentlich _knie dich neben mich und steck deine Nase in Dinge_ bedeutete. Es wäre soviel besser, wenn Potter in aus der Ferne nicht mag, als das er den Kindern zu liebe freundlich war.

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, spiele ich alleine mit meinen Babies“, sagte Draco.

Thuban, Arraksis, Altais und Alsafi entschieden, dass es mehr Spass machte, Potter anzuspringen, als an seinen Fingern zu kauen. Potter lachte. Draco guckte böse und zog hart an seiner festsitzenden Hand, in der Hoffnung, sie los zu bekommen, bevor Potter was bemerkte.

„Steckt dein Arm in dem Loch fest?“

Soviel dazu.

„Eltanin steckt in dem Loch. Ich versuche sie, dort herauszuholen“, antwortete Draco.

„Warum benutzt du nicht einfach _Accio_ , ah, ja. Du hast keinen Zauberstab.“

Draco streckte seinen Hals und warf Potter einen finsteren Blick zu. „Wie lieb von dir, es zu bemerken.“

„Hier“, Potter beugte sich vor, den Zauberstab gezückt, „rück rüber, ich werd‘ sie holen.“

Draco fasste sich mit zwei Fingern an die Nasenwurzel und fragte sich, was er getan hatte, um das hier zu verdienen.

„Malfoy, beweg dich.“

„Ich kann nicht.“ Draco ließ seine Hand mit einem Seufzer fallen. „Mein Arm steckt fest.“

Ein krummes Grinsen machte sich auf Potter’s Gesicht breit. „Ach, verpiss dich“, sagte Draco. Potter lachte.

Mit einer Bewegung von Potter’s Zauberstab kam Draco’s Arm frei. „ _Accio_ Eltanin“, zauberte Potter und fing sie mitten in ihrem überraschten Quietscher auf. Er gab sie an Draco.

„Du steckst in Schwierigkeiten, kleines Mädchen“, drohte Draco. Mit Eltanin in seinen Händen stand er auf. „Verschließ das Loch, Potter. Eltanin, du weißt, dass du kommen sollst, wenn ich dich rufe. Gib mir nicht diesen Blick, du weißt ganz genau, dass du falsch gehandelt hast.“

Eltanin schaute ihn mit riesigen Augen an. Ihr Kopf war in Scham geneigt.

„Du gehst zurück in den Käfig und wirst dort solange bleiben, bis du deine Lektion gelernt hast.“ Draco setzte sie in den Käfig und verschloss die Tür. Eltanin schrie traurig.

Draco drehte ihr den Rücken zu und stählte sein Herz, damit er sie nicht als Entschuldigung dafür, dass er sie erzog, kuschelte. Potter stand in der Nähe des Kleiderschranks und beobachtete ihn. „Gab es was, womit ich dir helfen kann?“, fragte Draco.

„Ich kam her, um dir zu sagen, dass wir jetzt gehen.“

„Schön. Ich werde dich dann nicht zu Tee erwarten.“ Lärmende Schreie erklangen aus dem Kleiderschrank. „Bring mir ein Beutel getrocknete Kakerlaken mit. Arraksis, Altais, Alsafi und Thuban, hört auf, zu streiten!“

Der Kleiderschrank verstummte sofort. Vier in Fell gewandte Körper schlichen einen Moment später aus dem Kleiderschrank und tapsten zu Draco herüber, um zu seinen Füßen zu sitzen. Draco kreuzte seine Arme und warf ihnen einen strengen Blick zu. „Auf’s Bett mit euch.“

Sie prallten gegeneinander und Thuban stieß sich seinen Kopf am Bettgestell, vor lauter Eile, ihm zu gehorchen. Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf. Ihm fiel auf, dass Potter immer noch dort stand. „Was?“

Potter warf ihm ein merkwürdig liebevollen Blick zu. „Kümmer dich um diese Schätze, Malfoy.“

Draco schaute finster. „Erzähl mir nicht, wie ich mit meinen Kindern umzugehen habe.“

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich glaube, dass machst du hervorragend“, sagte Potter. Er ging zur Tür hinüber. Mit der Hand auf dem Knauf hielt er inne und schaute zurück zu Draco. Er hatte eine fremdartige Trauer in seinen Augen. „Auf Wiedersehen.“

„Getrocknete Kakerlaken, Potter. Vergiss sie nicht.“ Draco wandte sich wieder seinen flegelhaften Kindern zu, welche zusammengekauert inmitten des Bettes saßen. Sie hatten alle passende Gesichtsausdrücke von Reue. Er hörte, wie sich hinter ihm die Zimmertür öffnete und wieder schloss. „Was werde ich bloß mit euch Vieren tun?“

 

* * *

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: Ich übernehme keine Haftung für die Richtigkeit dieses Kapitels. Nachdem ich die eine Hälfte des Tages mit putzen und die andere Hälfte mit dem Schreiben von Diskussion & Fazit meiner Hausarbeit verbracht habe, bin ich gerade voll platt. Und Deutsch kann ich auch nicht mehr... Aber ich wollte euch noch das Kapitel posten, deswegen habe ich mich jetzt noch 1 – 2 Stunden durch die Übersetzung gequält. Nur Korrekturlesen mach ich jetzt nicht mehr. Morgen fängt schließlich auch die Uni wieder an... Gute Nacht!


	17. Siebzehntes Kapitel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um Draco zu beschützen, verwandelt Snape diesen in ein Frettchen. Er wäre beim Dunklen Lord sicherer gewesen.

**Die Missgeschicke des Draco Malfoy, Frettchen**

Geschrieben von _Saber ShadowKitten_

Übersetzt aus dem Englischen von _Novaeanglia_

Beta:

FSK: 16

Original: 18 Kapitel, abgeschlossen (http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2690275/17/The-Misadventures-of-Draco-Malfoy-Ferret)

Warnings: „M“preg, mehrfache Bestialität, und Gryffindors

Kategorien: Humor/Romanze

Spoilers: Harry Potter – Der Halbblutprinz

Inhaltsangabe: Um Draco zu beschützen, verwandelt Snape diesen in ein Frettchen. Er wäre beim Dunklen Lord sicherer gewesen.

* * *

 

**Siebzehntes Kapitel**

 

Als sein Magen grummelte markierte Draco die Stelle im Buch und stand vom Bett auf. Straßenlampen erleuchteten die Dunkelheit der Nachbarschaft hinter dem Fenster. Bevor er die Schlafzimmervorhänge schloss, konnte Draco Krummbein sehen, wie dieser auf dem Zaun im Garten hockte. Sein Schwanz wischte aufgeregt hin und her.

Seine Kinder rührten sich kaum, während er herum ging. Die Fünf lagen zusammengekuschelt in einer Ecke des Käfigs. Draco zog sich ein Paar Socken an und ging hinunter in die Küche, um sich einen Bissen zu zubereiten. Das Haus war ruhig, umheimlich so, aber Draco schüttelte es ab. Potter hatte gesagt, dass er und seine Freunde ausgehen würden.

Mit einem Teller mit Chips und einem Sandwich machte Draco einen Umweg durch die Bibliothek. Denn er hatte sein Buch beinahe durchgelesen und würde heute abend schon mit einem neuen anfangen können. Er stellte den Teller auf den Tisch und warf einen neugierigen Blick auf den Haufen zerbrochener Objekte, die in der Tischmitte aufgehäuft waren. Er erkannte den Kelch von Hufflepuff, der in zwei Teile zerbrochen war. Daneben lag etwas, das an einen Schnabel erinnerte. Es bog sich aus einem geschwärzten Klumpen Metall heraus.

Draco nahm ein Medaillon, welches von einer Kette hing. Es zerfiel in seiner Hand. Er warf die Kette vor Abscheu wieder auf den Tisch, wischte sich die Hände an seiner Schlafanzughose und ging zu einem der Wandregale. Mit einem Finger fuhr er die Buchrücken entlang. _So, wo ist das Zauberbuch, dass ich als nächstes lesen wollte?_

Alsafi war wach und saß leise weinend an der Käfigtür, als Draco zurück kam. „Was ist den los, Liebes?“, fragte er und ließ sie heraus. Sie leckte sein Kinn und kuschelte sich dann ganz dicht an ihn, als er sich wieder zurück in das Bett setzte.

Draco lächelte und streichelte sie vorsichtig. Sie kuschelte gerne und wollte immer in der Nähe sein. Er balancierte seinen Teller mit Essen auf seinem Bauch und nahm das fast durchgelesene Buch wieder auf. Das Zauberbuch lag auf dem Nachttisch. Draco sah, wie Alsafi mit dem Sandwich liebäugelte und schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Das ist nicht für dich.“

Alsafi schaute ihn mit großen, bettelnden Augen an. „Duhk?“

Draco gab sofort nach. „Na gut, aber erzähl es nicht den anderen.“ Er brauch eine Ecke des Sandwiches ab und fütterte sie damit.

„Dmnk – prrr – dnk“, antwortete sie mit vollem Mund.

Draco lachte leise und öffnete das Buch.

_Krack_.

 Draco öffnete schlagartig seine Augen, als er aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde. Der dunkle Raum umgab ihn. Die Bettdecke bedeckte ihn bis zu seiner Hüfte. Er fühlte, wie sich Alsafi unter seinem Arm rührte und könnte hören, wie sie die Luft roch. Die anderen Kinder machten Geräusche im Käfig. Sein Herz klopfte schnell in seiner Brust. Was hatte ihn aufgeweckt?

Das Geräusch, wie der Türknauf gedreht wurde, ließ ihn sich blitzschnell aufsetzen und seine Nachttischlampe anschalten. Die Flamme entzündete sich selbstständig und erleuchtete das Zimmer. Draco blinzelte in Richtung Zimmertür, während seine Hand nach dem Teller auf dem Nachttisch tastete.

„Potter“, sagte Draco genervt. Er warf seine Mittel zur Selbstverteidigung neben sich auf das Bett. Alsafi sprang dem Teller hinter her und begann, die übrigen Krümel aufzulecken. „Klopf das nächste mal an, bevor die Magie aus dem Leuten erschreckst.“

Potter stand im Türrahmen. Er sah blass und schmutzig aus. „Sorry.“

Draco rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. „Ich hoffe für dich, dass du mir getrocknete Kakerlaken mitgebracht hast. Sonst wäre ich sehr verärgert.“

Potter starrte ihn einen Moment voller Unglauben an und begann zu lachen.

„Ich mach hier keine Witze. Rück‘ sie raus.“

Das ließ Potter nur noch mehr lachen.

Draco starrte, als Potter sich vor Lachen krümmte und sich den Bauch hielt. Lautes Lachen füllte den Raum. Die Kinder wachten vollständig auf und drückten ihre Nase gegen das Käfiggitter. Alsafi hörte auf, den Teller zu polieren und drehte ihren Kopf in Potter’s Richtung.

Potter fiel immer noch lachend auf seine Knie. Draco fing an, sich Sorgen zu machen. _Was ist denn bitte schön so lustig?_ Er krabbelte aus dem Bett und näherte sich vorsichtig. Potter’s Gelächter wurde an den Ecken rau und schnitt in Draco’s Trommelfelle. Draco hockte sich neben Potter’s gebeugte Figur. Seine Hand schwebte über Potter’s Kopf. „Potter? Wurdest du von einem Kitzel – Zauber getroffen?“

„Du weißt nicht --“, begann Potter, bevor sein Gelächter ihn abwürgte.

„Ich weiß alles“, sagte Draco, „Auch, dass du verrückt geworden bist. Lass uns zu Granger gehen, bevor du dich noch selbst verletzt.“

Potter schüttelte seinen Kopf. Zwischen seinen Lachern schnappte er nach Luft. „Hermione ist bei dem Weasleys“, schaffte er überstürzt.

„Zu St. Mungo dann.“ Draco hakte seine Hand unter Potter’s Arm, um ihn auf seine Füße zu ziehen. Er mochte dies hier überhaupt nicht.

„Nein, nein“, Potter versuchte, mit dem Lachen aufzuhören und setzte sich auf. „Mir geht es gut.“

Draco schaute auf die Tränenspuren, die durch den Dreck auf Potter’s gerötetem Gesicht liefen. Potter’s Brille hatte einen Riss in einer der Gläser. „Du machst mir – den Kindern Angst“, er korrigierte sich schnell. „Du machst ihnen Angst.“

Potter schaute zum Käfig und zu Alsafi. Alsafi hüpfte vom Bett und näherte sich Potter. Sie legte ihre Pfoten auf seine Knie und machte ein sanftes Geräusch in ihrer Kehle. Mit seiner Hand streichelte Potter ihr über den Rücken. Er langsam wieder zu Atem. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich sehen würde, wie sie erwachsen werden.“

„Was sagst du da?“, fragte Draco. „Wir gehen nirgendwo hin.“

Potter blinzelte mehrmals, so als ob er aus einem Traum erwachte. Er schaute Draco an. „Nur wegen dem Zauber.“

„Richtig.“ Draco verlagerte sein Gewicht auf die Ballen seiner Füße. „Wegen dem Zauber.“

Potter zog seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Mantelgürtel. Er zeichnete ein komplizierte Muster mit der Spitze in die Luft. Draco spürte ein zaghaftes Kitzeln von Magie. Potter senkte seinen Arm. „Jetzt nicht mehr.“

Warum ließ diese Aktion, die sogar Potter’s Vertrauen zeigte, Draco sich so elend fühlen. _Ah ja, war ich den Idioten liebe und ich jetzt keine Ausrede mehr habe, zu bleiben_. Draco senkte sein Kinn und starrte, ohne wirklich was zu sehen, auf dem Teppich. Sein Verstand raste. Es musste eine andere Ausrede geben. Todesdrohungen von Todessern? Eltern im Gefängnis, die ihn verarmt zurück ließen? Er hatte das Licht der Gryffindor gesehen und wollte seinem bösen Weg widersagen?

Ein sanftes Streichen von Fingern kämmte durch das Haar hinter seinem Ohr. Draco wurde durch die Berührung ganz still. „Dein Haar ist genauso weich“, murmelte Potter.

Draco hob seinen Kopf an und traf Potter’s Blick. Potter sah ihn an, als hätte er ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen. Vielleicht hatte Potter wirklich seinen Verstand verloren. „Potter, was machst ...,“ er verstummte, als Potter’s Blick auf seine Lippen fiel. Draco’s Herz flatterte.

„Hermione sagt, dass du versucht hast, mich zu verführen“, sagte Potter, fast so, als würde er mit sich selber reden. „Aber ich habe ihr nicht geglaubt, weil du Malfoy bist.“

Draco zuckte zusammen. Er bewegte seinen Kopf weg von Potter’s Hand. „Das stimmt. Ich bin nur _Malfoy_.“ Seine Stimme triefte mit Verachtung. Er stand auf, Wut verdeckte seinen Schmerz. „Du solltest besser verschwinden, bevor ich dich daran erinnere, was das bedeutet.“

Draco stakste zum Käfig, um nach seinen Kinder zu schauen. Sie leckten seine Finger durch das Gitter.

Potter bewegte sich hinter ihn. Seine Robe raschelte. Draco drehte sich mit einem wütenden Blick um, als Potter ihn gegen die Schulter stupste. Potter hielt ihm Alsafi entgegen. „Vergiss sie nicht.“

„Ich würde nie eines meiner Kinder vergessen.“ Draco nahm Alsafi ein bisschen grober als unbedingt nötig. Alsafi zwickte seinen Daumen.

„Ich weiß.“ Potter schaute zerknirscht drein. „Du bist eine gute Mutter.“

Draco hob seine Nase in die Luft. „Ich bin eine _hervorragende_ Mutter.“

Ein schiefes Lächeln erschien auf Potter’s Gesicht. „Yeah, Ich schätze, dass bist du.“

„Und du glaubst das besser auch.“ Draco steckte Alsafi zu den anderen in den Käfig. Dann wendete er sich mit gefalteten Armen wieder Potter zu. „So, wo sind meine getrockneten Kakerlaken?“

Potter fing wieder an, zu lachen.

* * *

Tbc...


	18. Achtzehntes Kapitel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um Draco zu beschützen, verwandelt Snape diesen in ein Frettchen. Er wäre beim Dunklen Lord sicherer gewesen.

Die Missgeschicke des Draco Malfoy, Frettchen

Geschrieben von _Saber ShadowKitten_

Übersetzt aus dem Englischen von _Novaeanglia_

Beta:

FSK: 16

Original: 18 Kapitel, abgeschlossen (http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2690275/18/The-Misadventures-of-Draco-Malfoy-Ferret)

Warnings: „M“preg, mehrfache Bestialität, und Gryffindors

Kategorien: Humor/Romanze

Spoilers: Harry Potter – Der Halbblutprinz

Inhaltsangabe: Um Draco zu beschützen, verwandelt Snape diesen in ein Frettchen. Er wäre beim Dunklen Lord sicherer gewesen.

**Achtzehntes Kapitel**

Am nächsten Morgen hielt Draco auf der Türschwelle zur Küche inne und schaute Potter dabei zu, wie er, nur in seiner Schlafanzughose bekleidet, zwischen Herd, Küchentheke und Spülbecken hin und her wechselte. Sie passten ihm viel besser, als Draco. Auf eine perfekte Weise schmiegten sie sich an die Kurve seines –

„Brötchen?“

Draco’s Blick schoss nach oben. Als er Potter’s amüsierten über – die – Schulter – Blick traf, lief er rot an. Er warf Potter einen finsteren Blick zu und stakste zum Gefrierfach.

„Ich hab‘ dich was gefragt, Malfoy“, sagte Potter. Seine Stimme triefte nur so vor Lachen. „Hättest du gerne ein Hefe-Zimt-Teilchen, ich hab‘ sie grad frisch gemacht.“

„Egal, Potter.“

„Ich verstehe das mal als ein Ja.“

Draco goss sich ein Glas Kürbissaft ein. „Ich bezweifel, dass ich noch welche abbekommen werde, sobald sich Weasley darüber hergemacht hat.“

„Hermione und Ron sind nicht da, weißt du nicht mehr?“, Potter wand sich wieder der Essenzubereitung zu. „Sie werden wahrscheinlich nicht vor morgen wieder kommen.“

Draco grunzte und trank seinen Saft. Dabei beäugte er Potter aus dem Augenwinkel. Die Babys schliefen noch oben in ihrem Käfig. Die Morgensonne schien durch das Fenster über der Spüle und fiel auf die Hintertür. Die im Ofen backenden Hefe-Zimt-Teilchen dufteten. Potter’s Bizeps wölbten sich, während er etwas in einer Schüssel rührte. Sein Unterarm bewegte sich dabei in anzüglicher Manier. Draco war froh, dass er sich die Zeit genommen hatte, Roben anzuziehen, bevor er heruntergekommen war.

Ein leichtes Klopfen gegen das Fenster über der Spüle lenkte Draco’s Aufmerksamkeit von dem Studieren der muskulösen Linie von Potter’s Rücken ab. Eine Posteule schwebte draußen vor dem Glas. Sie hatte eine gerollte Zeitung in ihren Klauen. „Nimmst du das bitte entgegen?“, fragte Potter. „Da ist ein Sickel und ein Eulenleckerli im Körbchen.“

Draco öffnete das Fenster und die Eule flatterte herein. Sie ließ die Zeitung in Draco’s ausgestreckte Hand fallen. Draco fand das Geld und den Leckerli in einem herzförmigen, gewebten Körbchen auf der Küchentheke neben dem Spülbecken. Die Eule schuhuhte im Dank für beides und flog davon.

Draco schloss das Fenster und löste den Knoten des Bandes, um die Zeitung zu entrollen. Die Schlagzeile schreite ihn an, eine blecherne Stimme echote zwischen den Küchenwänden. „DU – WEIßT – WER BESIEGT!“ Konfetti schossen aus den Kreisen der Buchstaben und regneten auf Draco’s Gesicht und Brust.

Draco spuckte Konfetti aus und wischte es sich von der Robe. Potter kicherte. „Aus. Hör auf“, sagte Draco und schüttelte die Zeitung. Einige weitere Konfetti-Flocken fielen zu Boden.

Die Schlagzeile hatte ihn überrascht. Aber nicht wegen des Geschreis und dem Konfetti. Der Dunkle Lord war besiegt? Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte Draco nicht geglaubt, dass es je dazu kommen würde. Losgesagt vom Dunklen Lord oder nicht, Draco war nicht so glücklich über die Neuigkeit. Was würde jetzt mit der magischen Welt passieren? _Oh, na gut, wenigstens sind Mutter und Vater sicher._

Überzeugt davon, dass er nicht wieder bombardiert werden würde, las Draco den Artikel. Er wollte wissen, wie der größte dunkle Zauberer seit Grindelwald aus dem Welt geschieden war. Hatten die Horkruxe, die Potter, Granger und Weasley gesucht hatten, etwas damit zu tun? Oder vielleicht hatten auch die Auroren des Ministeriums endlich geschafft, ihren Job zu tun.

_Ungefähr um halb nach der Hexenstunde diesen Morgen, hat der Auserwählte, Harry Potter, 18, sein Schicksal erfüllt und Den – Dessen – Namen – Nicht – Genannt – Wird in einem lang gezogenen Duell auf dem Riddle-Anwesen, Little Hangleton, Yorkshire besiegt._

_„Es war beängstigend“, sagte Ron Weasley, 18, der beste Freund des Jungen – Der – Lebte. Sich einer Skele – Gro – Behandlung  in seinem Elternhaus in Ottery St. Catchpole unterziehend, hatten Weasley und seine Verlobte Hermione Granger, 18, berichtet, dass es am schwersten gewesen sei, an Sie – Wissen – Schon  - Wen heranzukommen._

_„Danach“, sagte  Weasley, „mussten wir nur hoffen, dass Harry Vo –  Vol – ihn erledigt.“_

_„Ich hatte komplettes Vertrauen daran, dass Harry es schaffen würde“, sagte Granger._

_Interviewanfragen konnten den Retter unserer Welt, der sich, wie man uns erzählt hat, in seinem Heim in der Londoner Gegend erholen soll, nicht erreichen._

_Der Zaubereiminister, Rufus Scrimgeour, sprach mit der Presse –_

 

Draco hörte auf zu lesen und schaute langsam von der Zeitung auf, um Potter anzustarren. Potter war vor dem Herd übergebeugt und holte ein Blech mit Hefe-Zimt-Teilchen heraus. Er setzte das Blech auf dem Herd und fluchte, als er sich an einer Ecke des heißen Blech verbrannte. Nichts wies darauf hin, dass er gegen den Dunklen Lord gekämpft hatte. Er prahlte nicht und hatte auch nicht die schreiende Schlagzeile kommentiert. Er hatte es nicht einmal nebenher erwähnt oder irgendwas gesagt, als er letzte Nacht in Draco’s Zimmer gekommen war. Draco hätte nichts davon gewusst, hätte er nicht die Zeitung gelesen.

Draco’s Augen weiteten sich, als es ihm bewusst wurde. Er hätte es nicht erfahren. Potter war gestern aufgebrochen, um gegen den Dunklen Lord zu kämpfen, und er hatte nichts gesagt. Er hätte getötet werden können und Draco hätte es nicht gewusst. Er würde immer noch auf Potter und die Tüte getrocknete Kakerlaken warten, ohne zu ahnen, dass Potter irgendwo tot liegen würde, mit glasigen Augen, gen Himmel starrend.

„Wie konntest Du nur!“, brüllte Draco.

„Au!“, Potter drehte sich um und hob die Arme, als Draco ihn mit der zusammen gerollten Zeitung schlug. „Was tust Du da?“

„Du Arsch!“ Du dämlicher Idiot!“ Draco schlug ihn erneut mit der Zeitung so hart wie er konnte.  „Wieso hast Du das getan! Warum?“

„Warum habe ich was gemacht? Was hab‘ ich getan?“, fragte Potter und versuchte, die Schläge abzuwehren.

„Du bist einfach losgezogen, um gegen den Dunklen Lord zu kämpfen, und hat es mir nicht gesagt!“, schrie Draco. „Du bist einfach gegangen und ich hätte Dich vielleicht nie wieder gesehen!“

„Ich hatte Dir gesagt, dass wir gehen.“

„Und ich hatte Dich gebeten, mir getrocknete Kakerlaken mitzubringen. Getrocknete Kakerlaken!“ Draco ließ Hiebe auf Potter’s nach unten gebeugten Kopf und Arme regnen. Er wünschte, er hätte seinen Zauberstab. „Offensichtlich hatte ich keine Ahnung, dass Du dabei warst, Deinem Tod entgegen zu treten!“

„Au! Malfoy, beruhig Dich.“ Potter griff nach Draco’s Handgelenken.

„Beruhig Dich! Ich werde mich nicht beruhigen.“ Draco wehrte sich gegen Potter’s Griff. Die Zeitung bog und zerknickte in seiner Hand. Sein Köper zitterte. „Ich hätte es nie gewusst, siehst Du das nicht? Du hättest für immer weg sein können und ich hätte es nie gewusst.“

„Aber ich bin nicht weg“, sagte Potter sanft, als würde er ein wildes Tier beruhigen wollen. „Ich bin hier.“

„Du hast Dich verabschiedet“, krächzte Draco und hörte auf, sich zu wehren. Er starrte Potter mit brennenden Augen an. „Du hast Dich verabschiedet, so, als wüsstest Du, dass Du nicht zurückkehren würdest.“

„Es gab die Möglichkeit, dass ich es nicht würde“, sagte Potter. „Aber das ist doch jetzt egal. Ich bin wieder hier. Ich bin zu Dir zurückgekommen.“

„Potter ...“, Draco’s Stimme erstickte an Gefühlen. Potter suchte seinen Blick. Sein Atem stockte leicht. Langsam, fast ohne sich überhaupt zu bewegen, beugte sich Potter über ihre verschlungenen Arme und drückte seine Lippen gegen Draco’s.

Die Zeitung zerknitterte in Draco’s Hand.

Potter zog sich genauso langsam wieder zurück. Nervosität war in seinem Gesicht. „War das in O.K. so?“

Sein Herz klopfte wild. Draco leckte sich über die Lippen, rieb sie aneinander. Er schloss seine Augen und nahm einen tiefen, zittrigen Atemzug. Er atmete hörbar aus. „Tu das nie wieder.“

„Dich küssen?“, Potter hörte sich verzweifelt an.

Draco öffnete seine Augen. Ein Grinsen zog an seinem Mundwinkel. „Nein. Das solltest Du oft tun. Ich verlange sogar, dass Du das tust.“

Potter fiel vor Erleichterung in sich zusammen. „Oh, gut.“

„Aber Du verfolgst nicht noch mal den  Dunklen Lord, ohne es mir vorher zu sagen.“ Draco zog seine Handgelenke aus Potter’s schlaff gewordenen Griff. Und zog ihm erneut eins mit der Zeitung über. „Du hast mich ordinäre Dinge tun lassen, nur weil ich mit Dir böse bin.“

Potter gab ihm ein großspuriges Grinsen. „Ähm, ´Tschuldigung?“

Draco hieb noch mal mit der Zeitung nach ihm. Sicher ist sicher. Dann noch einmal, weil er es konnte.

Potter lachte und fing Draco in seinen Armen. Seine Brust war fest und warm unter Draco’s Händen. „Ich verspreche, ich werde nicht noch mal hinter Voldemort herjagen.“

„Sorg dafür, dass Du‘s nicht machst“, sagte Draco und warf die Zeitung zur Seite, um seine Hände um Potter’s Nacken gleiten zu lassen. „Die Babys wären am Boden zerstört, wenn sie ihren Vater verlieren würden.“

„Das können wir nicht zulassen“, meinte Potter. „Draco --“

„Oh, jetzt ist es ‚Draco‘?“, Draco konnte sich nicht wirklich wieder über das Namen-Ding aufregen. Nicht, nachdem er Potter fast verloren hätte. „Gib einem Kerl einen Kuss und er denkt, ihm wäre vollständig vergeben. Tja, da liegst Du falsch. Es braucht zwei Küsse.“

Ein Lächeln erstreckte sich über Potter’s Gesicht. „Was passiert, wenn ich Dir noch mehr gebe?“

„Warum versuchst Du nicht, es herauszufinden?“

„Auch gut“, sagte Potter und küsste Draco erneut.

Draco schmolz in Potter’s Umarmung mit einem Seufzer. Die Babys werden begeistert sein. Außerdem machte er sich eine gedankliche Notiz, Snape eine Danksagung zu schicken.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass alles im Ende doch hervorragend war.

 

* * *

 **Ende**.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anmerkung des Original-Autors: Ich hoffe, ihr hattet genauso viel Spass während dem Lesen der FF, wie ich während des Schreibens. Alles begann mit einer FF aus einem Wettbewerb mit dem Pairing Frettchen!Draco / Kraken und wuchs dann in diesen Wahnsinn. Es wird keine Fortsetzung geben, aber wenn es so wäre, dann würde sie von Frettchen!Draco, Frettchen!Harry und einem Haufen Babys mit Blitzen im Fell handeln. Bezüglich Snape, naja, was auch immer mit ihm passiert ist, bleibt eurer Fantasie überlassen. Vielen Dank für’s Lesen!
> 
>  
> 
> Anmerkung des Übersetzers: Das war’s! Nach ca. vier Jahren (oder so) habe ich es endlich geschafft, diese Geschichte fertig zu übersetzen und –posten. Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, dass es viel schwieriger ist, eine Geschichte zu übersetzen, als selber eine zu schreiben. Aber wahrscheinlich hat man einfach nur andere Probleme...
> 
> Vielen Dank an meine fleißigsten Kommi-Schreiber Cygnus IV und seierbunny20, die mir (fast) jedes Kapitel ein Kommentar hinterlassen haben!! Natürlich habe ich mich über alle Kommentare sehr gefreut ;-)


End file.
